What College may bring?
by CohenNAtwood
Summary: What would happen if that first night Ryan and Marissa became good friends and nothing more. Will College make them see each other differently? Some SS.
1. The future

Summer ran down the hallway. "Hey Coop wait up" She said catching up to her. "Hey Sum" Marissa replied. "So today's the day you nervous?" She said. "I'm trying not to think about it what about you?" She said turning towards Summer. "I'm a little nervous. You know my relationship with Seth is riding on this?" She said. "Summer you have nothing to worry about I predict your future and it says you and Seth will end up at USC" She said. "Well if not there are a few others but we're hoping for that one. I can't believe you applied to schools only on the east coast" Summer said sadly. "Hey I applied on the west coast to" Marissa said. "Arizona not California I'm going to miss you Coop" Summer replied. Marissa smiled. "Well it's not over yet I'm not leaving tomorrow" Marissa said. "I know" She said. The bell rang signaling the end of their conversation. "So remember we're meeting at the Cohen's after we get our letters" Summer said. "You got it See ya later" Marissa said going to class.

When Marissa returned to the Roberts her fairly new home she dropped her bag on the side table and sifted through the mail. She grabbed hers and went upstairs to her room. She sat the envelopes on the bed and stared at them.

Meanwhile back at the Cohen's Ryan had just got home and spotted the letter from Berkeley. He tore it open and glanced over the words and a smile came to his face "Oh my god" he said.

Back at the Robert's Marissa was smiling she had gotten into Arizona State, NYU and the one that she hadn't told anyone about Berkeley because she wasn't quite sure she was ready to leave everything behind just like that. It all depended on how she felt. "Coop" She heard Summer scream she hid the envelope from Berkeley. "Up here Sum" She said. In came an excited Summer. Marissa smiled at her. "I got in" Summer said. "Me too" Marissa said. Summer hugged Marissa in excitement. "Oh my god I am so happy for you" She said. "I'm so happy for you" Marissa said.

Meanwhile Seth had just gotten home taken his letters up to his room. He tore open the one from USC and he smiled "Oh my god" he said.

"Hello" the girls said. Seth was coming down the stairs. "So?" he said. "I got in" Summer said. "Oh that is awesome Summer because you should start packing your bags" He said. "You got in" she said and clung to him in a hug. Marissa smiled. "Where's Ryan?" She said. "I don't know actually I just got home. Did you get in?" He said. "Yeah" She said. "Wow congratulations Copper. High five" He said and she slapped Seth five. "Thanks you too I'm going to see if I can find him" Marissa said leaving in search of him. "Come on let's go look at the course catalog" Summer said.

Marissa went towards the pool house and when she saw him she smiled. He looked up noticing her presence. "Marissa" He said. "So I got in" She said a smile creeping up on her face. He immediately smiled and ran over and picked her up and spun her around. "That's amazing" He said. She laughed. "So come on what about Berkeley?" She said. "I did it I got in" He said smiling. "Oh Ryan I am so happy for you" She said hugging him. "Thanks" He said. "So we all freaked out over nothing" She said. "Seth and Summer?" He said. "Got in to USC" she said. "There probably stoiced they get to be together next year" He said. She smiled sadly. He noticed it. "What's up?" He said. She shook her head. "Nothing it's just all suddenly real. Come September I'll either be in Arizona or New York and you guys will be here" She said. He nodded. "Yeah but you know we can hang out whenever you come home and your not leaving tomorrow we still have time" He said with a smile. "I know" She said. "Why don't we grab Seth and Summer and go to the diner to celebrate?" He said. "Sounds like fun" She said. "Good come on" He said and she followed him out.


	2. coming to a realization

They sat and ate at the Diner as summer gushed about USC with Ryan and Seth while Marissa sat quietly. "So did you decide what school you want to go to?" Seth said looking at Marissa. "Umm not exactly but I figured I could always just flip a coin its not like I know what I want to major in anyway so" She said. "I think you should go with New York big city new people a girl like you would fit in there" Seth said trying to lighten the mood. Summer chuckled. Marissa smiled. "I'm gonna definitely think about it but thanks Seth" She said. "Come on Cohen the checks on us" Summer said dragging Seth to pay.

"Feeling overwhelmed?" Ryan said. "Well aren't you? Next year we'll be starting a whole new life for ourselves" She said. "Okay so it's scary but you know we all have each other" He said. Her side kick went off she looked at it. "Oh it's Chili I got to take this" She said stepping out of the diner.

Ryan stared at her through the smudged window. "Hey Atwood where's Coop?" Summer said. "Outside talking to Chili" Ryan said. "Wow after she left New port union I didn't think they would talk especially with Johnny dying and everything" Summer said Ryan gave her a blank stare. "Atwood wake up" She said. He looked at her. "Sorry" He said. Summer laughed. "Well Seth is done paying the check and we were gonna go to the movies you guys want to come?" She said. "No you guys go ahead but we'll see you at dinner the Cohen's are having a dinner party" He said. "Okay later Atwood" Summer said. "See ya" Ryan said turning back to look at Marissa still talking.

What would he do without her next year? She had been there in his life since his first night in New Port. He could understand her concerns because he had a few of his own. Was he ready to deal with his life without Marissa in it? He got up when he noticed she was off the phone. He went out to meet her. "Where's Seth and Sum?" She said. "They decided to see a movie" He said. She nodded. "So Chili's in Brio" She said. They walked away from the Diner and towards the pier.

"What's he doing in Brio?" He said. "Well he moved in with Gwen" Marissa said. "Right how's she doing?" Ryan said. "Still trying to deal with the loss I guess" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You gonna visit them?" He said. "No I wouldn't be much company for Gwen or Chili. I mean how I could take away her pain of losing Johnny?" She said sadly. "You still think about him?" he said. She looked at him. "What difference does that make he's gone and I can't change that" She said. "Why won't you just talk to me about him? I mean what's the big deal?" Ryan said.

"You never liked Johnny did you?" She said. "Come on Marissa I didn't say that" He said. "You didn't have to" She said. "Wait a minute are you fighting with me? Where's this coming from? I thought you didn't like Johnny as anything more than a friend?" he said. "I didn't which is not the point" She said. "Then why does it matter if I liked him or not?" He said. "Because you obviously didn't" She said becoming angry.

"Look why are we doing this?" He said. "Because Ryan my friendship with Johnny was important to me" She said. "That's right apparently it was more important to you than ours" He said knowing he struck a chord in her. She looked at him with anger. "You know what Ryan the next time you see me don't talk to me" She said walking off leaving him stand there alone.

Dinner was sort of quiet Kirsten had questioned him where Marissa was he told her she was spending time with Julie. Seth and Summer didn't buy it but it seemed good enough for Kirsten and Sandy. Although it was hard to hide his feelings he hated fighting with her. He snapped out of it. "You guys I promised Marissa I'd go talk to her do you mind?" He said. "No honey go ahead" Kirsten said. Summer smiled at Ryan and he left.

Marissa walked along the beach that night still haunted by her memories she had blamed herself because it was that night she confessed why she couldn't be with him because her heart was somewhere else. Johnny was only the person who she had confessed her feelings to and now he was gone leaving her to wonder if that wasn't a sign telling her it could never work.

Her thoughts where broken with the sound of foot steps behind her. She turned and looked at Ryan sadly. "I'm sorry" He said staring at her."Yeah well occasionally we fight and then we move on" She said. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry about before I didn't mean" she interrupted him. "He didn't replace you Ryan. I just couldn't deal with the thing with Trey, and getting kicked out of harbor, being exiled from my friends, my life was upside down, and not being able to talk to you aboutit was just too hard. So I talked to Johnny but that doesn't mean that he replaced you and you should know that. I'm just sorry I waited this long to tell you that" She said looking at him

He nodded. "What about now?" He said. "It's different now, now I can talk to you. You know pretty soon our life is gonna change enough why fight now when we have such little time left together" She said. He looked at her. "And I know we will see each other but it's gonna be different your gonna have your life and I'm gonna have mine and for once we won't be apart of something together" She said coming to the sad realization. "That doesn't mean you're still not my best friend." He said coming closer to her.

She looked at him. "Okay it doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to you when you say "the next time you see me don't talk to me because I know their just words" He said. She laughed. "I'm sorry I guess with the call from Chili and being freaked out about being on my own for the first time in forever it sort of triggered me off and I kind of took it out on you and I'm sorry" She said. "Well I've done it to you a few times before so it's nothing" he said. "Right" she said.

"So we're good?" he said. She smiled. "Yeah we're good" She said hugging him. She wasn't sure about the future but she suddenly didn't want the present to end because when it did she would have to leave, California, her friends, her family, New Port, Harbor and the one thing she didn't know if she could live without Ryan.

He was just glad they talked it out and they didn't waste time over this fight because before they knew it they would be graduating and eventually ending up in different places and he didn't know if he was ready for that to happen. "Come on I'm sure you bailed on your family to come here so lets put in some face time" She said. "And then play station?" He said. She laughed. "You just like that I play because I suck and you can't beat Seth" She said walking towards the car. He followed. "Hey I've beaten Seth before" He said. "Yeah maybe in your dreams Ryan Seth totally rocks at play station and well you don't" She said. He laughed. "You know one of these days Cooper you're going to get it" He said. "Oh I'm so scared" She said. He smiled and beeped the car and they got in and drove home.


	3. A hidden truth is revealed

**Let me first say thanks to all of you that have reviewed keep the comments coming. **

Marissa had stayed hanging out with Ryan all night. Eventually Seth and Summer had called it a night and Seth went back to Summer's. Ryan of course told Seth he'd cover for him. They left Ryan and Marissa playing video games. The sound of a game ending could be heard. She laughed. "You totally killed me" She said. "Well I can't help it I've mastered this game" Ryan said taking a sip of his water beside him.

"You just keep being full of yourself" She said. Her eyes drifted toward the clock it read three thirty. "So is Seth gonna get caught if he's not home before they wake up?" she said. "Nah Sandy and Kirsten probably won't even notice he's gone if not I'll come up with something" Ryan said. "Yeah because we all know how well you can lie" She said sarcastically.

"Funny" He said turning back to the game. "So your not gonna get in trouble if they find me still here right?" she said. "Of course not it's not like we're Seth and Summer" Ryan said. She nodded. "Right" She said turning her attention towards the game. Ryan glanced at her from the side. She smiled and they finished playing. Marissa left around six to go home get some sleep and eventually start the new day.

Saturday morning was kind of tiring for Ryan he had to pull a shift at the New port group with Sandy and he knew he shouldn't have stayed up all night it probably didn't help having to work the next day. He handed Sandy over some work. "All done" He said. "Great Job Ryan you're a life saver. You know what are we gonna do when your off at Berkeley next fall?" Sandy said.

"Find some other senior you can sucker into doing an internship with you" He said joking. Sandy laughed. "Quite the comedian" He said. "Well I have lived with Seth long enough so" He said. "Alright well you take off and enjoy the rest of your Saturday there's not many left until graduation" He said. "Right thanks Sandy I'll see you at home" Ryan said turning to leave the office. Sandy watched him go remembering just how Ryan had changed since the first time he saw him and he smiled knowing he was happy.

With the traffic he was home in a half hour and he had planned on crashing for a few hours so he slowly and quietly went towards the pool house. He smiled claiming victory when he got past the pool and entered his room. "Finally I've been waiting dad said you left like an hour ago" Seth said. Ryan glared. "You know Seth some of us have to actually work. And just what was so important that you felt the need to track me down?" He said.

"Well for starters you didn't pick up your cell" He said. "Yeah my battery died and it's on the charger "Ryan said going to take it out of the charger and putting it in his pocket. "Well done Atwood just when a brother is trying to reach you" Seth said. Ryan laughed.

"Seth now would be the time to tell me what you want to say" He said. "Well I just wanted to know if mom and dad noticed me gone last night?" He said. Ryan sighed. "Seriously? That was the big emergency? And it necessary for you to track me down?" Ryan said. "Well its important so?" He said.

"Seth if they did don't you think I would have said something? Or at the very least they would have said something?" Ryan said. "Your talking in code Ryan just help a brother out. Did they realize or not?" He said. Ryan looked at him amazed. "Get away from me" Ryan said.

"Come on you can go back to your whole attitude and brooding image later just give it to me straight" Seth said. "No Seth like I already told you your parents don't know that you were gone last night" Ryan said. "Seriously?" He said. Ryan nodded. "They didn't even notice me missing from breakfast?" He said. "Kirsten had some early yogalates class and Sandy had left before I did so no they didn't" He said. "You didn't even have to lie for me?" Seth said.

"Nope which is probably good anyways because your dad sees right through me so you would probably still be in trouble. So congrats man" Ryan said. "That's so awesome" Seth said sitting down on a nearby chair. Ryan took off his shoes. "Seth don't you have somewhere to be?" Ryan said. "Oh no Summer's dress shopping with Marissa" He said. "Right" Ryan said throwing himself back on the bed. "You know your looking kind of tired" Seth said. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You have a late night or something? And was it with dare I say it Marissa?" Seth said. He knew he hit the right nerve because Ryan forcefully sat up. "You know I don't appreciate the tone" He said. "I'm not saying anything" Seth said with a laugh. "Good so keep it that way" He said.

"It's just come on Ryan it's obvious that you like her" Seth said. "Seth I don't like Marissa and I would appreciate it if you didn't constantly make us have the same conversation over and over again" Ryan said. "I'm sorry man but aren't you at least a little bummed that she's not gonna be here next year?" Seth said. "Of course but that doesn't mean I like her. She's been my friend for a long time Seth" He said. "I don't buy it" Seth said. "Good because you don't have to now get out so I can crash for an hour" He said. "Ryan" He said.

"Seth I don't want to talk about me and Marissa we are not in a relationship and there's just nothing there so please just drop it" Ryan said. "Okay alright I'll leave let you get some sleep but I'll be back later to hang" He said. "Wonderful" Ryan said falling back against the bed. Seth exited the pool house.

"So you guys have fun after dinner?" Summer said loudly so that Marissa who was in the changing booth could hear. "Umm you know we pretty much just hung out playing video games all night" She said straightening out the dress and stepping out. She looked at Summer for approval. "No" Summer said handing her another dress.

Marissa went back in. "So you meeting up with Seth today?" Marissa said zipping up the dress. She leaned out Summer shook her head. "Yeah probably later he wanted to hang out with Ryan for awhile it seems they haven't really spent much time together. "Well you and Seth are in a relationship which consumes time and Ryan does have that internship" Marissa said coming out again.

"Yeah so I just told him we'd meet up after or something you know give them a chance to like play ninja games or like read comic books or watch Spiderman or something." Summer said. "Okay for the record Ryan doesn't like Spiderman we seen it in the movies and he thought it totally sucked and there is no persuasion in the world that could get him to watch that again" Marissa said with a laugh stepping back out. Summer stayed silent. "Okay what?" She said. A smile crept to her face. "Coop that's it" Summer said. "What's it Sum?" She said.

Summer pulled her toward the mirror. "The dress you have to get this one Coop it's totally you" She said. Marissa observed herself she had to admit it was a really beautiful dress It had spaghetti straps and was crème colored with not much detail except for a few beads towards the top of the dress but it dropped to the floor in the most elegant way but wasn't one of those poofy Cinderella dresses it was simple and it was Marissa. She smiled.

"What do you think Coop?" She said. "I think I found my prom dress" She said. Summer smiled. "Great now we just have to find shoes" She said. Marissa stared at herself for a few more seconds and then went back in to change. She walked out of the dress shop dress in hand in search of shoes.

The shopping spree had lasted pretty much the entire afternoon and Marissa when she had got home placed the dress on the hook on the back of her door. Summer had gone into her room to answer Seth's incessant text messages.

Marissa sat down at her desk and flipped open her laptop. As soon as she signed on an im popped up and she smiled. It was from kid chino. "Hey" He said. "Hey Ryan" She responded. "So how was dress shopping?" He said. She laughed. "It was nice" She said. "Yeah. Were you successful in finding one?" he said. She smiled. "With Summer's help I managed" She said.

"That's good it is getting closer to prom you know?" he said. "Yeah I was practically the last one to get my dress. I just kept putting it off. I guess I was just avoiding it" She said. "Avoiding what?" he said. "The end of High school I guess I just didn't want to let go. I thought if I got my dress it would be real" She said. "Sort of how you felt when we got our acceptance letters" He said understanding what she was saying.

She looked towards her dresser which hid the truth. "Yeah but I guess I'm just going to have to accept it" She said. "Accept what?" he said. "That not everything stays the same sometimes things change" She said. "It doesn't have to" He said. "Yeah it does its called growing up and I guess I'm starting to realize that now" She said.

"You're bumming me out Cooper" He said. She laughed. "Well I'm sorry but technically you started the conversation" She said. "That's right I did and now I vote we end it" He said.

"Okay whatever you want" She said. "You see how fast I could persuade you to do something?" He said. "That's so not fair" She said. "lol" He wrote. "Laugh it up" She said. "Okay I'm sorry" He said. "Oh said with such enthusiasm" She said sarcastically. "Well we can't all have School spirit" He said.

"Hey just because I'm apart of the social committee does not brand me as a cheerleader" she said. "Yeah because who would you cheer for the water polo team?" He said. She laughed. "Does harbor even have cheerleaders?" He said. "No instead it plays host to smart a$$ transfer students from Chino" She said. "Hey now" He said. She laughed.

"I'm sorry I know how much it pains you to talk about harbor because you're just going to miss it so much" She said kidding. "Well I guess in a way I am" He said. She looked at his words. "Seriously?" She said. "Yeah I mean its sort of how my life began in New Port" He said. "Right" She said. "And now we graduate in a few weeks and it's suddenly gone" He said. "Now who's bumming who out?" She said. "lol" He said. "Trying to lighten the mood" She said. "Thank you you're to kind" He said. "Well I am" She said. "You're so sure of yourself" He said. "Yeah but that's why we've stayed friends" She said.

"To be honest I don't even remember how it started" He said. "In the driveway" She said remembering with a smile. "Right I know that part but I mean I can't even pinpoint when we actually became actual friends" He said. "Well for me I guess it was cotillion" she said. "Right" He said. "You totally had my back after that whole thing with my dad happened" She said. "I did" he said. "I guess that's when I realized that you were meant to be in my life" She said. He looked at the screen. "And you were meant to be in mine" he said. She looked at her screen with a smile. "So you agree then it was the cotillion?" She said.

"I guess it was but I actual want to say it was the first day we met" He said. "You mean the "who are you? Whoever you want me to be moment" She said teasing him. "Okay so I was trying to play it cool" He said. She laughed. "Yeah because you know you're just so cool. You're like James dean" she said. "Rebel without a cause" He said. "Exactly" She said. "Well James dean was pretty cool" He said. "Yeah I guess he was" she said.

"Marissa" she heard her mother calling her. She sighed. "Gotta go my mother's calling me" She said. "Say hi to Julie for me" He said. "Keep it up" She said. "See you later" He said. "Sure I'll meet you at the diner at seven bring Seth" She said. "Bring Summer" He said. "See ya soon Mr. Rebel without a cause" She said. He looked at the screen signaling the girl next door had signed off and he smiled and shut his laptop.

Meanwhile in Summer's room She was now talking to Seth on her cell. Summer is laying on the bed. "So we gonna met up at the diner?" She said. "Sure sounds like a plan" he said. "Okay well bring Atwood okay because Marissa's going to so we'll just meet you guys there" she said.

"Any luck on the dress?" He said. "She got one yes" She said. "That's good I guess" Seth said. "Seth why are you so excited that Marissa got her dress?" She said. "I'm not of course I just you know I'm happy for her" He said. "Seth leave Ryan and Marissa alone how many times does Ryan have to tell you that their just friends" She said.

"Well I would accept that if it were true but there's no evidence there" He said. "Really because I would say three years of being friends is enough evidence" She said. "I'm just worried for him that he's gonna miss his shot I mean she is leaving and we don't know what's going to happen" Seth said. "Seth just because she's going to school somewhere else doesn't mean she won't be involved in our lives or Ryan's for that matter. I mean god Cohen there like best friends" She said. "I believe there's more to that" He said.

"Ugh Cohen come on just leave your opinions to yourself and let them enjoy what little time they have left together" She said. "Summer I just" Seth said. "Seth no leave them alone this is none of your business unless Ryan and Marissa tell you otherwise. Which isn't going to happen so I will see you at the dinner with Atwood at seven don't be late" She said hanging up.

Marissa entered. "What did Seth do?" She said. "Nothing he can just be a handful sometimes but so anyway we're meeting the guys at the diner at seven" she said. "I know I told Ryan" She said fidgeting with perfume on Summer's dresser. She turned away to spray herself with it. "Of course you did" Summer whispered.

"Did you say something?" She said looking at Summer. "No Seth just wanted me to tell you he was glad that you found a dress" She said. "Yeah that's a little creepy" Marissa said weirdly. Summer laughed. "Well Seth is a bit strange" She said. "Sum the guy reads comic books and never socialized with anyone until Ryan came along" She said. "I would watch it you know because Ryan is no better with those comic books I mean sure he started reading them to have something in common with Seth but he's just as bad always wanting to go to the comic book store. The boy is hooked" Summer said. She laughed. "That's totally true" She said. Summer laughed.

"How did we get stuck with them?" She said. Marissa looked at her. "Well you're stuck with Seth I'm not stuck with Ryan because we don't have a relationship" Marissa said. "Right you have a friendship" Summer said almost wanting to hear it from Marissa.

Marissa got quiet. "Right so I'm gonna grab a jacket I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes so where not late" She said leaving. "Totally changed the subject so Seth was right" She said getting ready to leave.

She forgot that she had left her hoodie in Marissa's room and she peaked in to find that Marissa had already gone downstairs. She looked around and figured the maid had put it in one of the dressers. She found it in the top drawer but knocked a few papers to the floor. She brushed her hair behind her ear and picked it up.

She froze when she noticed the Berkeley symbol. "Marissa applied to Berkeley?" she said out loud to herself. "Summer" She heard Marissa calling and rushed to the drawer and put it back and shut it. "Coming Coop" She said rushing downstairs. Summer felt it wasn't her place to say anything she would just let it sit for awhile before talking to her about it.

**What you have to look forward to in the next coming chapter Summer shares her concerns of Marissa with Seth but doesn't come clean about knowing about Berkeley. Seth and Summer do some scheming.**


	4. Sometimes a little scheming is mandatory

At dinner Summer tried to pay attention to their mannerisms so she pretty much sat back and observed how they were acting. Seth noticed she was being quiet but didn't really say anything about it.

When dinner was over they walked out of the diner. Marissa was laughing at something Seth had said. Ryan smiled. "So you guys up to doing something?" Ryan said. "Actually I think I'm just gonna go home it's been a long day" Summer said.

"You sure sum?" Marissa said turning towards Summer. "Yeah Seth could take me so I'll see you tomorrow Ryan and Marissa I'll see you when you get home" She said. "Alright" she said with a little laugh.

"Cool let's go. The car's that way" Ryan said following after Marissa. Seth turned back to Summer. "Okay so what's going on? You're quiet at dinner. You pass up a chance to hang with Ryan and Marissa. What's up with you?" He said.

"You were right Seth" She said staring at them walking further and further away. "Summer your gonna have to elaborate here?" He said. "Something's going on with Ryan and Marissa" She said. He laughed. "Not according to Ryan so how do you know?" He said.

"Because I see it in her face nothing may have happened but Marissa is realizing that she likes Ryan" She said. "And you know this how?" He said. "Well it's not like she told me and I'm kind of upset that she hasn't yet but I could just tell she's my best friend after all" She said.

"Well maybe it's all new to her and she doesn't know if what she's feeling is real?" He said. "Oh it's real alright. Question is it real enough to make something out of it this close to graduation?" Summer said.

"Well however they feel they'll work it out" He said. "And if they can't?" She said. "There's nothing we can do they need to see it for themselves" Seth said. "They deserve to be happy Seth" She said.

"Well they look pretty happy to me" He said turning back to watch Ryan laugh from a far and get into the range rover. Marissa shut her door. "It seems that way" she said. "We just gotta be there for them when they want us to be and that's all we can do" Seth said. "I know your right" She said.

"Well that's what I'm here for" Seth said. "Funny how it was me yesterday talking you out of getting involved in the drama we like to call "Ryan and Marissa and now your talking me out of it" She said.

"Well I am Seth Cohen I'm pretty much right about everything" He said joking. She smiled wickedly. "Keep it up Cohen and you'll be going home early" she said walking towards her car. "He laughed and followed her to the car and they headed back to Summer's.

Seth had actually bailed pretty early on to hang out with Ryan. Marissa had left the Cohen's because she just felt odd about Summer bailing and now that she knew Seth was home she thought it was time to go home and find out what was up.

So she left and when she got home she quietly walked up the stairs threw her purse on the bed and opened the adjoining door and leaned in. "Hey" She said with a smile. Summer hit pause apparently she was in the middle of a Valley Marathon.

"Hey so you left the Cohen's" She said. She came in and sat on the bed while Summer sat on a pillow turned towards her on the floor. "Yeah it was sort of a bust and I wanted to see how you were. What was that before after the diner?" She said waiting for answer.

"Nothing I just kind of wanted to crash and I saw the valley on and suddenly felt like watching" Summer said. "Sum come on what's up?" She said. Summer looked at her not sure she should say anything. "Come on Summer I'm your best friend you can tell me" She said waiting for Summer to open up.

She walked over and sat next to her on the bed. Summer looked at her and opted not to talk to her. Despite her feeling bad about Marissa not being able to talk to her about this she figured she eventually would and the friend in her just didn't want to call her on it just yet.

"It was nothing I was just thinking after we talked about next year and what's it's going to be like and it just sort of bummed me out so I didn't want to ruin the fun so I just decided to go home" Summer said with a little smile. Marissa gave her a half smile. "Summer why didn't you talk to me about it?" She said.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?" Summer thought to herself. "I dunno I guess I just didn't want to bum you out again. I mean I know you were already in this place and you've obviously accepted that we're all not going to be together next year so I didn't want to ruin that for you" Summer said.

"Sum I'm not okay with it but you know you were right no matter where we go after high school you and I will always be best friends" She said with a smile and she grabbed her right knee and Summer smiled and grabbed her left knee it was sort of a ritual with them.

"You good now?" Marissa said. "Oh yeah totally so since your home how about returning to the valley marathon?" Summer said. "Sure I have to catch up it's been awhile" She said. Summer grabbed the remote and they both laid towards the bottom of the bed with their feet dangling in the air and Summer hit play.

Marissa stared at the TV and Summer turned to look at her and she turned and smiled at her. Summer turned back to the television. "Oh this is like one of my favorite scenes" Summer said excitedly. Marissa laughed and that's how they spent the rest of their night.

That Monday at school Marissa was in the administration office it was her turn to sell prom tickets and it was free period so she offered to help out. It was pretty dull most seniors had rushed here this morning so she just got a few stragglers. "Hey" Seth said coming in she looked up. "Seth what are you doing here?" She said.

"Well buying prom tickets of course. I mean please say you still have some because Summer would kill me and that would be very bad" He said. "Always the late comer aren't you" She said with a laugh and she went towards the box. "I figured as much when I didn't see your name down so I saved you two just in case" She said handing him the tickets.

Seth smiled. "Excellent you just saved Prom for me. Well really for Summer but your saving me from being killed so thank you" He said handing her the money. "Your welcome" She said putting it in the register.

"So Ryan come in here yet?" Seth said. She nodded. "No" She said. "Oh I just thought he would have come already" He said. "Actually he's free next period so maybe he'll stop in then. I mean unless he isn't going to prom or something" She said trying to be subtle. Seth smiled catching on. "No he's definitely going but I hear he might be taking Holly" Seth said.

Marissa snapped her head up. "What?" She said a little too loudly that she shocked herself. Seth was shocked. "Holly" he said. "Holly as in skank who hooked up with Luke who at the time was my Luke?" She said. "The very same" He said. "Why would he want to go with her?" She said.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know I guess she asked so he was being polite or you know Ryan's now into the whole skank idea" He said trying to make a joke out of it. Which from the look of Marissa's face wasn't so funny. She stared off.

"But your okay with that right? I mean you probably have a date anyway" He said. "Even if I didn't it wouldn't matter. Ryan doesn't belong to me. He can do what he wants because we're just friends" She said. "Right so then you don't care if he goes with holly?" He said.

She shrugged. "It sort of sucks because you know she's only gonna use him but that's his business if he wants to go with her then it's none of my business" She said sadly. "Well for the record he's not going with Holly I just wanted to see your expression on your face when I told you that" Seth said breaking into a smile.

She glared at him and then pinched him. "Ow" He said. "You jerk I can't believe you just did that to me" She said. "Alright I'm sorry I thought it would be funny" He said. "Well it's not I totally hate Holly" She said. "You sure you hate Holly? Or is it the fact that you hate that up until two seconds ago you thought she was going to prom with Ryan?" He said.

She looked at him. "Why would you say that? We're just friends Seth and you know that" She said. He nodded.

He looked around. "Look Marissa I've loved Summer from a far pretty much since the third grade so I can pretty much tell when others are doing it to.And I'm not saying you love him. I'm just saying if you ever want to talk about it I'm there. And you know as much as I have a big mouth, whatever you would say would be between us and I totally would not tell Ryan" He said.

She looked at him staying quiet. "So anyway thanks for saving my a$$ and I guess I'll see you later Cooper" Seth said walking away. "Seth" She said. He turned around and looked at her. She looked at him. He nodded and left. Marissa thought about what he said so maybe they had something in common after all.

"Atwood" Summer said catching up to him in the hall. "Hey Summer" He said with a smile. "Hey so do you know if Seth got the prom tickets yet? I haven't seen his scrawny a$$ anywhere" Summer said.

Ryan laughed a little. "No I haven't seen him" He said adjusting his book by his side. "Right of course. So did you get your tickets?" She said. "You mean ticket and no" He said. "Oh you didn't ask anyone to go with you?" She said.

"No, I had originally asked Sadie but now that she's gone I guess I'll just go alone" He said. "You can't" Summer said. "Well no offense Summer but I don't feel like going with Taylor and, since she's pretty much my only option I opt to go alone" He said.

"But you don't know that you know I'm sure there's gotta be some girl who doesn't have an escort yet" Summer said. "Yeah because it's only two weeks until prom and most girls have been fitted and picked out dresses for this one time event but there must be a few who don't have any escorts" He said sarcastically not buying it..

"Well maybe their dates fell out at the last minute or something?" Summer said. Ryan smiled. "Look I just would rather not take some random girl to prom so I figured I'm better off going alone" He said. The bell rang. "But Ryan" The bell interrupted. "Ugh I'll see you later before I'm late" she said. "Okay" he said thinking that the conversation they just had was weird.

He found Seth in the quad. "Hey" He said sitting down at the bench across from him. "Ryan hey" He said. "So what's the deal with Summer and the fact that she finds it extremely important that I not go stag to the prom?" Ryan said.

"I'm sorry you were going to go alone to prom?" Seth said. "Yeah. Why not?" He said. "Ryan we're talking about the senior prom it's the most memorable moment of our high school years and you want to go alone?" He said.

"Well I had asked Sadie but then she left and now it's two weeks until prom and everyone else already have dates" He said. Seth looked behind them and spotted Marissa reading on the steps of the quad. "Not everyone" Seth said drawing attention to her. Ryan turned and looked at her.

"What you want me to go with Marissa?" He said. "Why not?" He said. "She doesn't have a date?" Ryan said actually surprised. "Apparently not so you should ask her" He said. "If this is your way to try and talk me into the idea of me and Marissa as anything more than friends I'm not going to fall for it" He said looking at Seth.

"No of course not I'm over that I just thought you guys could go. We all could share a limo and hang out together. It's like your killing two birds with one stone" He said. Ryan looked at Marissa. "You don't think she'll find it weird?" He said.

"Definitely not you should ask her. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go study for this Chem quiz next period. Good luck man" Seth said tapping him on the back.

He turned to stare at Marissa and thought about what Seth said. "What the hell?" He said getting up to go buy the tickets. He figured he would just ask her later.

**What you have to look forward to next time: Ryan asks Marissa to prom. What will she say? Marissa finds herselfopening up to Seth in a new way.**


	5. The question, the answer, & the talks

** Just a quick note for the reviewers there's definitely not going to be a Seth and Marissa hook up just keep in mind that isn't where I'm going to go in this story for those of you who commented about that. Also thanks for reviewing I'm really glad you like what you're reading!**

Later was pretty soon actually Ryan had just purchased his tickets and ran smack dab into her on the way out of the office. Knocking Marissa's book to the floor and with that the tickets. "Sorry" He said.

She laughed. "Don't worry about it" She said bending to pick up her notebook that had sprawled across the floor and then she noticed the tickets which she grabbed and she looked at him. "I think these are yours" She said standing up. He took them.

He nodded. "So you're going" She said. "Yeah I am" He said. She nodded. "Well that's good it looks like every senior from Harbor will be in attendance" She said following him out to the hallway. "You?" He said. "Part of social committee. Yeah it's pretty much a given but you knew that so" she said with a little laugh.

He was nervous and he didn't know why." Right of course" he said. She looked at him strangely. "Are you okay?" She said. "Yeah" he said. "Are you sure because your acting like your trying to talk to me about something but sort of don't know how to tell me" She said.

He laughed forgetting just how well she knew him. "Okay so I was supposed to go to prom with Sadie" He said. "Right" she said listening. "But now she's gone" He said. "Okay" She said. "So I had planned on going alone to the prom but according to Seth and Summer it's supposed to be a memorable event and I can't go to it by myself" He said.

"You were going to go stag? I'm sure there are like a zillion girls who would go with you" She said joking. "I'm only interested in one in particular" He said hoping she would get the point. She was intrigued. "So who is she?" She said with a shrug definitely curious. "Well seeing as how I really don't want to go to this thing with some random girl you see Seth sort of mentioned he paused.

Suddenly it clicked. She laughed. "Ryan are you trying to ask me to go with you to the prom?" She said. "Sort of. Kind of badly but yeah" He said. She smiled. "Did it work? I mean was Seth right?" He said.

"Well yeah I sort of turned down a few people just because of the random thing so I get it" she said. "So what do you say? Will you go to prom with me? As friends of course you know we can hang with Seth and Summer share a limo" He said looking at her.

" Sure. Sounds like fun" She said. He smiled and he didn't know he was so happy. "Okay so you just saved me from going with Taylor Townsend" He said. "Taylor asked you to the prom?" She said.

"Yeah although I would never want to go with her I just didn't have the heart to lie to her so now I have a legitimate reason" He said. She grinned. "Well that's what I'm good for" she said.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. "So I have to go to AP physics" he said. "Have fun" She said sarcastically. "Alright I'll see you later" He said walking away. She didn't know if she wanted to kill Seth or hug him for now she opted to go to class.

After school Marissa had let herself into the Cohen house. She figured she could find him here. She went up the stairs and headed for his room. She knocked. "Come in" Seth said. "Hey" she said coming in.

He turned from his computer. "Marissa hey you know Ryan's actually working today" He said. "You said if I wanted to talk" She said reminding him. "Right of course Have a seat" He said patting the bed and she sat .

This seemed weird that here she was in the Cohen house and she was discussing something with Seth it was certainly a change. "So?" He said. "So Ryan asked me to go to the prom" She said. He nodded. "And you said?" He said. "Yes" She said. "Okay" He said.

"And for a minute I was happy and then poof he reminded me that we were going as friends" She said. "It bummed you out didn't it?" He said. She nodded. "I figured" He said. "Thank you for trying though" She said. He nodded.

"Well so did you ever think of telling him?" Seth said. She laughed. "Yeah there's a conversation that I'd like to have "Hey Ryan what's up? Oh by the way I love you and I forgot to tell you that"" she said saying it out loud for the first time.

Seth didn't seem surprised. "Please don't say anything" She said sadly staring at him. "I won't say a word. I understand where you're coming from" He said. "It's funny I usually go to Summer with stuff like this but I just couldn't talk to her about it. I don't know why?" She said.

"And you feel like you can talk to me?" He said. "Well to be honest this seemed a little weird but now that we're talking it doesn't feel like that" She said. "So for the record you were pretty pissed when I told you Ryan was taking Holly to the prom?" He said.

She glared at him. "Let's put it this way that would have been like me telling you that Zack was taking Summer to the prom" She said. "Yeah that would be bad" He said. "You're telling me" She said with a laugh. "So is this a new revelation?" He said.

"I think it's been there for awhile and I'm finding it really hard to keep it hidden" She said. "So why don't you be open with him?" He said. "Okay and if I do that what if he tells me he doesn't love me? Or he doesn't even like me like that? What then? I'm just not ready to deal with that" She said.

"I'm sure going away to College isn't helping either. I mean a few weeks we graduate and few months after that the life as we know it is over" Seth said. She laughed and nodded. "I might have a solution to that" She said. "Really found a way to move NYU to California" Seth said with a laugh.

She laughed. "No but you can not say anything to anyone because I'm not even sure I'm going to do this. I applied to a school on the west coast in California actually" She said. "But I thought you said" He said. "I haven't told anyone not even Summer" She said. "Okay" He said.

"I applied to Berkeley and actually got in" She said. "You applied to Berkeley for Ryan?" Seth said surprised.

"Well you applied to USC for Summer. Besides yes it has to do with Ryan but I did it on the safe side just in case I wasn't ready to leave my life behind. I mean if I decided to go I would be a few hours from New Port and I could still see my mom, the Cohen's, you guys frequently and if I went to NYU well I see you all at Christmas break and in the spring. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to let go just yet" She said.

"I could understand that but look I know this thing with Ryan is a little weird but I think you should talk to Summer about Berkeley at least you know because if there's anyone who could help you decide it's her" Seth said. She smiled. "You know I never thought we'd have this much in common before" She said.

"Yeah who would have thought" Seth said. "Thanks Seth" She said. "Not a problem and my door always open" He said. She nodded. "Thanks and your right I think it's about time I finally talked to Summer" she said getting up to go. "Good luck" He said and she left.

Marissa got home a little later then expected because after the Cohen's she decided to take a walk by the beach before going home.

She peaked in to see Summer on her bed at work on her laptop. "Is this a bad time?" Marissa said. Summer looked up. "No of course not come sit" she said patting a space for her a setting the laptop on a nearby stand.

"What's up?" She said. "I've been hiding this for awhile. No one knows not even Ryan and I've been wanting to tell you but I just couldn't. I don't know why" She said. "You got in didn't you?" She said.

Marissa looked at her a little surprised. "How did you?" She said. "The day we went to the diner I had left my sweater in your room that afternoon and the maid must have put it in your dresser so I found it and knocked over a few papers and when I went and picked them up I noticed the Berkeley symbol so I just figured that you had applied" Summer said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said. "Because as bummed as I was that you didn't tell me I figured it was deeper and that you just needed time to figure things out. So I was just gonna wait until you felt ready to talk about it" Summer said. Marissa nodded understanding where she was coming from.

"So anyways I got in" Marissa said. Summer smiled. "I figured" She said. "I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to go. I just wanted to have the option you know. I guess I sort of did it for security and I mean I wouldn't be alone there, you and Seth would be a few hours away, and I could come home often. I just wasn't sure if I could live my life without you guys" Marissa said. Summer smiled sadly.

"Well for the record I don't know if I'm ready to live my life without you" Summer said. She smiled. "So Seth tricked Ryan into asking me to the prom" she said. "So you guys are going together" She said.

"Yeah it'll be fun at least" She said. Summer nodded. "I'm afraid to tell him" she said looking at Summer. "You're afraid to tell Ryan that you like him?" She said. "I'm afraid of what he might say" She said looking at her.

"You don't think he might feel the same way?" Summer said. "Well he doesn't act like he does or at least to me anyway" She said. "Okay so maybe you should wait until you go to the prom. Maybe things will be different maybe you'll find out where you stand" Summer said.

"And if I don't?" She said. "Well you'll always have me Coop" she said giving her a hug. "Thanks Sum" she said. "What are best friends for" she said with a smile. "So for the Record I think you should go to Berkeley" Summer said.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that will be in the same state?" she said with a laugh. "Well duh Coop that's like the most important fact to begin with.

So are you going to think about?" She said. "Yeah and this definitely helped Seth was right" She said. "Wait you talked to Seth" She said. "I made him promise not to say anything" Marissa said. Summer smiled.

"Okay but next time just talk to me Coop" Summer said. "I promise Sum. Still best friends?" She said. Summer smiled. "Still best friends" Summer said hugging Marissa. Marissa smiled feeling better since she had talked to Summer

**In the next chapter: Kirsten finds about Marissa and Ryan going to Prom together. Thegang hang at the bait shop. And Marissa once again is reminded that her relationship with Ryan is strictly platonic which makes her feel like it will never happen for them.**


	6. back to our regularly scheduled program

That Friday the girls had gone over to the Cohen's being that they all wanted to go to the bait shop. Summer and Marissa let themselves in. On their way in they ran into Kirsten. "Hey girls" she said. "Hey Kirsten" They said. "So you guys must be excited about prom next week. You got everything together?" Kirsten said.

"Yeah I think we pretty much covered it. If you'll excuse me I think I'm going to find Seth and make sure that he's as prepared as I am and Coop you should do the same for Ryan" Summer said running up the stairs. Marissa looked at Kirsten. "So are you as ready as Summer?" She said.

"Well I got the dress and everything else will pretty much fall into place" she said. Kirsten looked at her. "You didn't know that Ryan and I were going to the prom did you?" She said. "I'm sure he meant to mention it. If you ask me he's taking the perfect person." Kirsten said with a smile.

"Thanks Kirsten" she said. "I have to meet Sandy for dinner tell the boys will you" She said. "I will" She said and Kirsten left. Marissa made her way to the pool house.

She walked in catching Ryan and Seth playing video games. "Hey" She said plopping in a near by chair. "Hello Marissa" Seth said. "Hi" Ryan grunted. "Well it's nice to see you care Seth unlike some people" she said staring at Ryan. He glared at her.

"You came just in time to watch me kick Ryan's a$$" Seth said. "Actually that's great and all but I would be more worried about Summer kicking you're a$$ because your not upstairs and she is" Marissa said. Seth looked at her. "Thanks for the save Cooper" He said. She laughed. He throws the remote her way. "Take my place and don't let him win" He said leaving.

"I'll try not to" She yelled out. Marissa got up and moved closer to Ryan. "So I haven't seen you in a few days" He said with his eyes on the game. "Yeah well in between spending time with Summer and helping out on the social committee to make sure everything's perfect for next week didn't leave me much room" She said. He laughed. "Right so why did you rejoin social committee anyway?" He said.

"Well after I got kicked out and I was readmitted I figured I probably should return to the prodigal student formerly known as Marissa Cooper. Which meant Social chair but instead of being head chair I'm now apart of the committee" She said. He laughed. "Okay you do know that you doing most of the work like prepping for the prom pretty much means you're the social chair right?" He said looking at her.

She shrugged. "It means something to Taylor so I figure it's just a title and it doesn't really matter I just like to be apart of it" She said. "It obviously matters to you" He said. "Well of course it does but a title isn't everything. I'm just glad I even got back in to Harbor there's no complaining here after spending the first half of senior year in public school. I'll gladly take what I can get without complaints" She said looking at him.

He smiled. "Okay but no matter what anyone else says you pretty much are the head of social chair at least in my book anyway" He said turning to look at the game. She looked at him and smiled.

Summer came in with Seth following behind. "Atwood so as I was telling Seth you have to remember that the corsage coordinates with what Marissa's wearing" She said. "Are you serious?" Seth said. "Atwood please tell me that you unlike my retarded boyfriend actually have a brain?" Summer said.

"I got it covered but thanks" Ryan said. "But you don't even know what color dress she's wearing" Summer said. "I went with the classic route" Ryan said. Marissa looked at Seth and laughed. "Okay great so maybe you could help Seth nothing peach and nothing to gawky and if it helps my dress is black" Summer said.

"Seriously Summer I know how to pick out flowers" Seth complained. "Well then you won't mind that Ryan being the kind generous friend he is, is willing to help you" Summer said to Seth. Seth looked over her shoulder and noticed Marissa waving her hands as if to say give in.

Seth sighed. "You know what you guys you don't have to argue. I sort of figured this would happen which is why while I was there I happened to order another corsage for Seth" Ryan said. Marissa smiled knowing it would take Ryan to do something as thoughtful as that.

"Atwood you didn't know what I was wearing. I better have not got a classic choice because Coop no offense but classic is just not me" Summer said. "Relax Summer I found out from Marissa the color of your dress and there's no sign of classic in your corsage and you could hold me to that" Ryan said. "Atwood you're a genius" Summer said. He looked at Seth.

"You mad?" Ryan said looking at Seth. "That you picked out flowers? What are you kidding me thanks for saving my a$$" Seth said. They laughed and Summer glared at Seth. "Actually it's called a corsage Seth" Marissa said sarcastically.

"See you should thank Ryan for helping you out. Hell I should. I probably would have gone to prom wearing a plant for goodness sake" Summer said joking. They laughed. "Hey you weren't complaining at junior prom" Seth said.

"Seth, Zack got me the Corsage because he started as my date you came later" she said reminding him. "Oh that's right" Seth said. "Okay so now that that's over are we ready to go?" Marissa said. "Yeah seriously if we're late they can sell out" Seth said. "Okay let's go" He said. Marissa followed them out.

Marissa stood with Seth and Summer listening to the music they usually came to the bait shop because Seth and Marissa shared a love of indie bands. Where the only band Ryan really liked was Journey, Summer was somewhat in between sometimes she liked the bands, but she was more of a new aged pop music fan.

"I'll be right back" Marissa said trying to find Ryan. By this time he would usually go off on his own especially if he didn't like the band which was fairly often. She felt bad and smiled when she saw him she started going towards him but stopped herself when she noticed him by the bar smiling and talking to some girl she didn't recognize. She laughed to herself here she was feeling sorry for him and he was talking to her.

She went back and found Seth. "Hey" He said rather loudly. "Hey" She said. "Summer went to get a drink. You find Ryan?" He said yelling over the music. "It seems they had the same idea" She said. "You okay?" He said. "Fine" She said and put all her attention on the band.

When it was over they walked out of the bait shop. "So you guys want to do something it's still early?" Summer said. "Actually I'm just gonna go home I'm kind of tired" Marissa said.

Ryan looked at her. "Well okay I could take you home" Ryan said. "No thanks I'd rather just walk see ya" She said walking off. "Marissa wait up. Cohen I'll call you later" Summer said going after her. "Did I do something?" Ryan said feeling confused. Seth laughed. "It's probably just a girl thing come on man" Seth said. Ryan followed him to the car.

Marissa was busy on Saturday or at least that's what she told Ryan. After that he just figured he'd give her time to figure out whatever she was going through.

He saw her in the hall on Monday by the lockers. "Hey" he said. She pulled the hair from her face. "Hey" She said. "So is everything okay?" Because the other night seemed kind of weird" He said.

She laughed. "It was nothing I guess all that work on the prom finally got to me. So yeah I just wanted to crash sorry if I came of as bitchy" She said hoping he would buy it. He laughed. "Well you can be sometimes" He said joking. She playfully hit him.

"Next time I might not be so nice" she said teasing him. He smiled. "So maybe I'll call you later" He said. "Sure that's fine" she said. He nodded. "Alright see ya later" He said. "Yeah later" She said sighing watching him leave.

"So you spoke to Atwood today?" Summer said walking into her room Marissa following after her. Summer placed her books on her desk. "Yeah" Marissa said sitting back on the bed. Summer turned towards her.

"And I'm sure you didn't tell him why you were upset on Friday" She said. "I was not upset" Marissa said. Summer glared at her. "Okay so I was. What's the big deal?" She said pulling princess sparkle off the side table and fussed with her.

"The big deal is Coop you should tell him" She said. "Then I would have to explain everything else and I am so not ready for that" She said. "Well maybe it'll be worth it" Summer said taking at seat next to her. "What if it's not? Right now I just want to go to the prom and deal with my problems after that" Marissa said.

"Deal as long as we have a kick a$$ time at Promnothing else matters" She said. Marissa laughed and Summer graced her with a smile.


	7. A 2 am phone call and a late night visit

It was two am and Marissa heard her cell go off. "Ugh" She said leaning up. She reached for it with the little strength she had. She flipped it open. "Hello" She whispered in a raspy voice. "Did I wake you?" He said.

"Of course not its only two am what else would I be doing" She said sarcastically. "Sorry kiddo I forgot about the time difference go back to sleep" He said. "Its okay dad so how's Hawaii?" She said softly. "It's beautiful the weather is fantastic and the surf well lets just say Sandy would be jealous" He said.

She smiled. "So I heard you got back into Harbor. How's that going?" He said. "Wow so I haven't talked to you in awhile then" She said. "I'm sorry about that" He said. She smiled sadly. "Harbor's great dad. It was a little rough at first but now things are better and I have Ryan, Seth and Summer so it's good" She said.

"That's great to hear. How's your mom?" He said. She debated on what she should say. "She's Julie" She joked. He laughed. "We're all okay you know even Kaitlyn came home during her winter break" She said.

"Jimmy you got to take this" She heard a voice in the background say. She sighed. "You better go" She said. "Yeah well I love you Sweetheart and good luck on graduation take pictures" He said. The tears threatened to fall.

"I will I love you too daddy" she said. "I'll call you soon. I want to hear about College" He said. She smiled and hung up. She laid there staring up at the ceiling. There was no way she could sleep now. She pulled her covers off and slipped out of bed. She peaked in Summer's room and found her asleep instead of bothering her she grabbed a hoodie and her keys and snuck out of the house.

She noticed the lights were out she snuck through the back so she wouldn't wake anyone. She slowly opened the pool house door and closed it behind her. He was a light sleeper so he automatically woke up rubbing his eyes and looking at her standing in the door way.

"Marissa" He said getting up. "What are you doing here?" He flipped the light on and looked at the clock "At 2 30 am. What's up?" He said leaning up. "He's not coming" She said sadly continuing to stand in the door way. "Your dad?" he said.

"To graduation. I mean I know it's because I asked him not to come home but I guess a part of me thought he would be there" She said with tears slipping down her cheeks. Ryan went into friend mode and immediately jumped out of bed and came towards her. "Come here" He said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sure he wants to be here you know I mean he loves you. At least you have your mom who's gonna be there and, Kaitlyn's coming home, and you know you have Seth, and Summer, and of course Sandy and Kirsten, he paused and you know you always have me" He said in a whisper. "I know" She let out still clinging to him.

"It's gonna be okay Marissa" He whispered. Ryan was there for her because he knew she needed him right now. After a few hours Marissa had calmed down and fell asleep and soon sleep found Ryan.

The sun had just risen and Marissa felt someone breathing rather close to her. She slowly woke. She took in her surroundings suddenly remembering how she got here. She was upset and crying and she probably looked a wreck. She turned to see Ryan asleep.

She felt bad for waking him but Ryan had convinced her that it was okay because that's just how he was always protecting her. She slowly slipped out of the bed trying not to wake him. She searched around for her shoes.

"There over by the desk" He whispered into the pillow. She jumped not realizing she had woken him. " Sorry. Thanks" She said going to grab them. He sat up he looked tired. "You going home?" He said squinting his eyes as he was just adjusting to the sunlight.

"Yeah I have to get ready for school. Go back to sleep" She whispered. He nodded. "You okay?" He said. "No, but I will be thanks to you. I'll see you at school" She said with a smile. He smiled and watched her leave. She snuck out of the yard so that no one would see her leave.

She snuck back in and made it up the stairs. She went straight to her room and shut the door she pulled her hoodie off. "Where were you?" She heard a voice say. She jumped and turned towards her bed to see a very much awake Summer. "Summer you scared me" She said.

"I woke up to get some water and you just disappeared. Where were you coop?" She said. "Ryan's I got a call from my dad" She said. "How is he?" Summer said knowing it couldn't have been a nice conversation if she ended up at Ryan's.

"He's not coming to graduation" she said. "I'm sorry Coop you okay?" She said. "I'm too tired to cry anymore" She said slipping off her shoes. "Well we have English first period so lets say we skip and sleep in a bit" Summer said. "Sounds great" Marissa said jumping in bed.

Summer passed her some covers not even bothering to go back into her room she was to worried about Marissa. "Thanks Sum" She said. "It's gonna be okay Coop and you know maybe he'll change his mind" She said turning over on her side and fell asleep the same as Marissa.

Later that morning she came into the student lounge she spotted Ryan sitting there. "Hey. So what I'd miss in English?" She said. "That would imply that I actually made it to 1st period" He said. She laughed. "I'm sorry" She said. "Not your fault I turned off the alarm.

So I take it you were late this morning?" He said. "Yeah Sum and I decided to sleep in which went from missing 1st to missing 2nd to being five minutes late for 3rd" She said. Ryan smiled. "So I feel bad about waking you last night" She said.

"Don't worry about it" He said. "At least let me buy you a coffee" She said. "If it helps you sleep tonight then alright" He said. "I'll be back" She said going to get coffee. He smiled watching her go.

Ryan and Marissa walked towards the quad being it was lunch. "So we're you able to pay attention in class?" She said. "No but there's always summer school" he joked. She shoved him and smiled. He laughed. "Actually it was pretty boring just final stuff" He said.

"Ugh don't remind me" She said walking towards a table and sitting. He dropped his book and sat down. "You're like Harbor's best student you got nothing to worry about" He said. "Actually that's Taylor I heard she was named valedictorian" She said.

"Should be fun listening to her speech" He joked. They both laughed knowing his was true. "Regardless you do pretty well so there's nothing to be worried about" He said.

"Hey guys" Summer said. "Marissa sorry I didn't get to say hello but you were sneaking out the back gate and I didn't want to bust you since mom was right there" Seth said. Marissa glared at him. "Cohen Shut up" Summer said. "Ryan" He said. "Seth" He said.

"So was I the only one up and ready for school this morning?" Seth said. The girls shrugged their shoulders. "You didn't seem to complain when I didn't come out Kirsten said you decided to go back to sleep until I was ready" He said.

Marissa and Summer laughed. "Well I figured you were already late might as well get some sleep while I could." He responded. Ryan smile turned into a laugh. "So who here can't wait for this day to be over already?" Seth said sarcastically. Ryan glared at him and Summer and Marissa busted out laughing in hysterics Ryan followed suit quickly after.

**In the next chapter: Ryan takes on a secretmission of his own!**


	8. Atwood's Mission

Ryan and Seth got home. Seth went upstairs and Ryan headed to the pool house. "Hey" He said. "Hey Ryan" Kirsten said. "How was school?" She said. "It was okay. Um Kirsten do you happen to have a phone number were Jimmy Cooper can be reached?" He said leaning on the table.

"Um yeah in my palm pilot why?" Kirsten said. "No it's nothing I just wanted to talk to him about Marissa" He said looking at her. Kirsten saw concern in his face. "Is everything okay?" She said.

"Yeah it's nothing like that she's kind of upset he's not coming to graduation so I just wanted to talk to him about it" He said. "Sure honey let me just go get it for you and I'll bring it into the pool house" She said. He nodded. "And don't worry I won't say a word to Marissa or anyone else for that matter" Kirsten said. He smiled. "Thanks" He said. She left him and he went to his room.

Kirsten had given him the number and he tried to reach him a few times since this afternoon but he kept getting his voicemail and he didn't leave a message just in case he called him back while Marissa was there.

This would be the fourth time he's tried. He dialed it rang and rang and voicemail. "Hey who are you calling?" She said with a smile coming in. He looked up. "You" He said automatically. "That's weird my cell didn't ring" She said.

"I thought you'd be home and you know so yeah I called your house" He said rather quickly. "Are you okay?" She said. "Yeah. So I didn't know you were coming" He said. "Yeah I actually can't stay Taylor having a last minute run down in the school gym I actually just dropped Sum off so I could have the car. I just stopped by to say hi" she said.

He smiled. "Unless of course you want to help out at the gym? I know your always dying to make paper machete decorations" She said trying to con him. He laughed. "Yeah I think you definitely got the wrong person in fact I think you got the wrong family all together" He said.

"Kirsten is always the best party planner" She said with a smile. "Yeah I didn't mean the Cohen's when I said family" he said. "Yeah I know what you mean. Besides I don't know about when you were little but Trey was never into organization so I don't think he'd be very good with decorations" She said.

It was the first time in a long time that Trey had been mentioned in a not so serious tone. He tried to make light out of it. He nodded. "You know you're actually right it must a Chino thing" He said. She laughed. "Okay well on that note I should go before Taylor hunts me down. Oh and if I don't show up to school tomorrow just make sure Taylor hasn't strangled me to death "she said joking.

"Will do have fun" He said. "Don't I always" she said leaving him. He thought about her and she really deserved this he picked up and tried again. He almost gave up when he heard "Hello" He said. "Hey is this Jimmy Cooper?" Ryan said awkwardly. "Yes it is how can I help you?" He said.

"Mr. Cooper its Ryan" He said. "Ryan as in Sandy and Kirsten's son?" He said. He smiled. "Yeah" He said. "Well it's good to hear from you but you must have called for a reason" Jimmy said. "Yeah uh it's Marisa" he said. "Is Marissa okay?" He said. "Oh no she's physically fine it's not like that I just wanted to talk to you about her and graduation" He said.

"Right" Jimmy said. "She's upset Mr. Cooper and I know you left intending to not come back and you know she told me that she asked you not to because it was obviously to hard to have to keep saying good bye. But I know this is something Marissa really wants and I don't want to put any pressure on you especially if there's really no way you can come because of work or something like that. I just thought you should know she really wants you there" He said.

"And instead of telling me that she just covered it up pretending it was okay?" Jimmy said. "Well she's pretty stubborn that way" Ryan said with a small laugh. "Yeah it's a Cooper gene I guess" Jimmy said. "I guess" He said.

"Okay so I'm not making any promises but I'm gonna see what I can do try to get out of work" Jimmy said. Ryan nodded. "Okay" He said. "Yeah so just you know keep it quiet and I'll get back to you when I know for sure or I'll leave a message with Kirsten just in case Marissa's with you alright" He said.

"That's fine" Ryan said. "Okay well Ryan thanks for letting me know about Marissa" Jimmy said. "It's no problem Mr. Cooper" He said. "You're a good friend to her" He said. "Yeah it pretty much goes both ways" He said thinking of her.

"Okay well it was nice talking to you and thanks again for calling" Jimmy said. "Bye Mr. Cooper" He said hanging up. Jimmy hung up. If Marissa had known what he'd just done she probably wouldn't have believed it.

It was one thing for Ryan to help people and stand by them but a talker Ryan wasn't but he was when push came to shove and there was no other option. Ryan went to talk to Kirsten and tell her all about it just in case Jimmy called.

By the time Thursday rolled around everything was pretty much hyped at school being that prom was being held on that Friday which meant the weekend started early for the seniors because they had Friday off.

He spotted Marissa carrying crafts and such and trying to manage. From her appearance it was obvious that Taylor had driven her crazy and now she was in work mode with the hair thrown back in a messy pony tail. He laughed and decided to help her out.

"You need some help?" He said not waiting for her answer and grabbing some of the things from Marissa. "Thanks" She said. "So where are we going?" He said and they walked down the crowded hallway. "Um the gym storage closet there gonna work on finishing up later" She said.

"You seriously have to finish tonight?" He said. She laughed. "For like two hours after school and I made that clear" She said. "Does Taylor understand that?" He said. "Yeah which is why she keeps texting me all this kinds of errands to make up for my absence later. Summer would kill me if I was late for getting our nails down" she said pushing the door open.

Ryan stared at her weirdly. "Which is not something you would want to talk about. Sorry see I haven't socialized in days so your just gonna have to excuse me" She said. He smiled. "Where do you want it?" He said.

"Right there's fine" She said closing the door behind them. "So how's it look?" He said going to walk into the gym. She stopped him. "Oh no you don't nobody enters those doors until prom" She said.

"Okay and what would you have done if I had offered to help the other night?" He said. "Please there's not a creative bone in your body" She said. "I can be creative when I want to be" He said teasing her.

"Okay so not a conversation I want to have with you. We'll just leave it as you'll see the gym tomorrow" She said. "Okay so you free for some lunch or does Stalin have you working" He said joking about Taylor running a tight ship. She laughed. "I'll just turn off my phone come on" She said leaving and he followed behind.


	9. Figure out what you want Atwood

**Thank you guys again for all of your amazing reviews. I'm justglad your liking what you're reading!**

"My god could this weather get any hotter" Summer complained joining Ryan and Marissa who had been obviously eating as evidence their half eaten salads before them. Ryan looked at her. Marissa smiled. "Seriously it is so sticky out here" Summer complained. They laughed.

"So where's Seth?" Ryan said staring at her. "I don't know he's probably hiding from the sun or something like that She said joking. Marissa laughed. "You guys don't mind that I'm interrupting your lunch do you?" Summer said. Ryan looked at her weirdly.

Marissa stared at him. "No, of course not as a matter a fact Sum Ryan was just helping with some decorations" She said. "Seriously?" Summer said. "I was only carrying them as She said I don't have a creative bone in my body" He said mocking Marissa.

"Really and how would Marissa know this?" Summer said teasing her. Marissa looked shocked. "Okay Summer that's my cue. I have to go help out so that I'm free later" Marissa said getting up. "Seriously don't forget we have five o clock appointments for manicures" Summer said. "I won't. See ya Ryan "she said not looking him in the face.

He knew Summer had embarrassed her. "Later" He said. She left them. "So how does the gym look?" She said. "Don't know it's off limits until tomorrow" He said. "So you excited?" Summer said trying to have a conversation with him.

He laughed. "About the prom? Do I look like a girl?" He said. "Don't be a smart with me Atwood I get enough of the funny guy from Cohen" Summer said. "Sorry" He said. "I meant about it being the last event before graduation are you excited?" Summer said.

"Well to be honest I haven't really thought about it" he said. "It's gonna be so weird next year it's the first time in years we all be apart. You know I'd probably go crazy if I didn't have Cohen going to school with me next year" Summer said. "I bet he'll still drive you crazy" He said.

"It's gonna be different and I am definitely going to miss not having you guys around" Summer said. "Well I'm only a few hours away" He said. "Yeah I guess but I'm gonna really be lost without Marissa. I mean she's my best friend and a part of me wishes we could all stay at Harbor just to be together but unfortunately life doesn't work that way" Summer said.

"I know it feels like I just got here and poof in a few months I'll be gone again" He said. She stared at him trying to analyze what he was saying. "Well your still gonna come back here" She said. "Yeah but as you said things will be different. People will be gone getting on with their lives when I'm not exactly sure I'm ready to get on with mine" He said being honest.

"I thought you were stoked about Berkeley?" She said. "I am but I guess it's just like you said you just wish you could take it all with you. You know the town, the people, it's going to be weird without them" He said letting it all sink in.

"Probably even weirder without Marissa" She said taking a chance to see if he would open up. He looked at her and thought about it. "Yeah" He said She was surprised to get anything out of him. She nodded. "Probably as weird as if I didn't have Seth with me next year" She said.

He nodded. "Did you talk to her about it?" She said. He looked at her. "We haven't really discussed College and I don't know I sort of don't think it's appropriate. It's not my place sure I'll miss her but I mean I want her to be happy and it sucks that she'll be so far away but I guess I'll get over it" He said.

"And if you don't?" She said. "I have no choice" He said. "There's always a choice Atwood you just have to look for it" she said staring at him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Not where I come from there isn't" he said. "Your not Ryan from Chino anymore your Ryan from New Port" She said with a smile. He laughed.

"So basically I can be the captain of the water polo team and try to kick the new guys a$$ and basically give him a nice New Port welcome" He joked remembering his first party in new port.

"Yeah welcome to the oc bitch. I swear Luke had been saying that since we were in like the sixth grade" She laughed. He laughed. "That I can believe" He said. "Well I should go find Cohen" Summer said. "Yeah I got history to go to" He said getting up.

"It was actually nice having you talk for a change Atwood" She teased. "Well if Seth was here he probably wouldn't let me get a word in" He joked. She laughed and stood up. "That's true" She said with a smile. He smiled back. "Later Chino" She said. "See ya Summer" he said going in the opposite direction.

He thought about what Summer had said and she was right he was going to miss Marissa next year. He threw his books into his locker and shut it he turned and saw her going to hers he figured since he just got out of last period and all he was just gonna go over and talk to her when he saw a guy approach her.

He froze and watched them from afar. "Hey Marissa right?" He said. She turned around. "Yeah Marissa Cooper" She said. "Ben Stiles" He said. "Nice to meet you" She said with a smile.

"So I don't really know many people being this was my first year at harbor and sadly its senior year. Anyway I know this is probably a lost cause because basically everyone I've asked already said no anyway but I was wondering if you had a date to the prom?" He said.

Ryan still stood watching he saw her smile and for some reason he actually felt threatened. "I'd love to go with you Ben but I'm already going with someone" She said. "I figured but I had to try so thanks" he said going to walk away. "Wait So I can't go but you know I have someone in mind if you're interested?" She said.

He smiled. "You would seriously help me?" he said. "Don't thank me just yet. Have you ever heard of Taylor Townsend?" She said closing her locker. "Sounds Vaguely familiar" He said.

"Great come on I'll set up an intro" Marissa said and he followed meanwhile Ryan watched Marissa walk away laughing at something this guy had said. Ryan leaned up against the locker. "What was he doing? Was he actually upset that Marissa was talking to someone else? He needed to get out of there and fast.

"Hey man" Seth said coming into the pool house. "Hey" Ryan said. "So what's with the gazed look?" Seth said. He glared at him. "Everything okay?" He said. "Its fine" He said a little too quickly for Seth's liking.

"Come on man what's up?" Seth said. "Nothing" Ryan said. "Wouldn't have anything to do with Marissa talking to that guy today would it?" He said. Ryan looked at him. "His name's Ben" Seth said. "That's none of my business Marissa can talk to whoever she wants" Ryan said trying to seem like he didn't care.

"I don't know him that well just that he's only lived here for a year he's in my chem. Class. He seems nice enough" Seth ranted. Ryan nodded. "It's really none of my business you know whoever Marissa wants to date is up to her" Ryan said.

Seth laughed. "Am I actually seeing this? Ryan Atwood Jealous?" Seth said. "No" He said. "Really because you seem jealous to me" Seth said. He chuckled. "You keep saying that and you won't be able to talk" Ryan said darkly.

"Ouch okay so come on you like Marissa. So what?" Seth said. "I never said I liked Marissa" Ryan said. "Yeah but the jealousy look says it all man" He said. Ryan glared at him. "You know it doesn't have to be a bad thing. You guys have known each other since you came to town, your good friends that's how it usually starts" Seth said.

"Or in your case where you suffer in silence before the girl ever notices you" He teased. "Yeah and trust me you don't want to follow my lead. If you got something to say then say it don't wait for the new kid to move to town in order for you to have a social life" Seth said joking.

Ryan smiled remembering how he first encountered Seth. He figured he should try honesty for a change he owed Seth that much anyway. "The truth is I don't know what I feel?" Ryan said sadly. Seth nodded. "Well it definitely seems like your coming to a decision" He said. "It doesn't feel like that" Ryan admitted.

"Look you just have to figure it out" Seth said. "Right because things are always that easy for me" He said. "Actually some things are you just prefer to over analyze them" Seth said. Ryan laughed. "I could always count on you to bring me back down to earth" Ryan said.

"Yeah you could always count on Marissa too. You might want to throw that into the mix while your at it" Seth said leaving Ryan to figure out his thoughts.

This wasn't the first time when he thought of the idea of him and Marissa but those thoughts usually never leaded anywhere and they would eventually would go away and he would choose not to act on them. So what was different this time?

Did he really want more? Or was he just afraid of not having her around next year? Was this all just because his life as he knew it would be different in a matter of a few months or could he actually have genuine feelings for Marissa Cooper? He didn't know but Seth was right he had to figure it out.

Later on he was lost in his thoughts when his cell went off. He snapped out of it and picked it up. "Hello" He said. "Ryan hey" She said "What's up?" He said. "Okay so about the limo you think we can possibly squeeze in two more people?" Marissa said.

He was confused. "Um yeah I guess. Why What's up?" He said. "Nothing its just I sort of felt bad for Taylor. She had mentioned that she hadn't found a date and then today at school this guy Ben came up to me" She said.

"Yeah I saw" He interrupted and immediately wished he could take it back. "You saw?" She said confused. Think of something quick Atwood. "Yeah I was talking to Ms. Hadley and was coming from her class just as you guys were walking away. "Oh" She said.

"So continue" He said. "Right so Ben has only been in New port for a year and he couldn't get a date so after declining his offer I sort of felt bad for the guy and offered to set him up with Taylor" She said. Ryan laughed. "Does he know Taylor?" He said.

"No but apparently he wants to get to know her so I told him I would find out if they could squeeze in too" She said. "Well its fine with me you know there's just us Seth and Summer so they can if they want" Ryan said.

"Great I'll just text Taylor and let her know" Marissa said. "Uh huh" He said sort of dazed. The line went silent. "So I guess I'll just talk to you later" She said. "Sure" he said. She hung up feeling like it was weird between them.

Ryan went for a walk towards the pier and ran into Summer coming out of one of the many shops. "Hey Atwood" She said. "You're not with Seth?" He said. "No I had to pick up my shoes I had them dyed to match my dress" She said holding out the bag.

He nodded. "Right" He said. "You okay chino?" She said noticing something was wrong. "Yeah" He said. "You don't look okay" She said. "Thanks for the compliment Summer" He said sarcastically she playfully hit him.

She smiled. "Look I know you usually don't talk or whatever because that's your thing but you can talk to me if you want to" she said. "I'll keep that in mind" He said.

"Because you know even though Coop and I are like Best friends I'd still like to think that over the years we've become friends too" She said. Ryan smiled. "We have haven't we" He said. "Yes Ryan we have" He said.

"Yeah that's just weird you calling me Ryan" He said joking. She laughed. "Okay so stop the brooding for a minute and drive me home my feet are killing me" She said. He laughed. "Come on" He said. She smiled and walked beside him to the car.

Marissa was in her room when she heard a car pull up. She looked out the window and saw Summer get out and wave as the Cohen's range rover drove away. Summer came traipsing up the steps.

"Hey" She said throwing her bag on the bed. "You could have called me to come get you instead of calling Seth" she said. "Actually it was Ryan" Summer said. Marissa bunched up her face in confusion.

"I ran into him by the pier and he offered to drive me home" She said. "Oh" She said. "I'm gonna order a pizza my dad called and said that your mom and him are going out tonight" Summer said. "Okay" Marissa said. Summer went to find the phone.

**What you have to look forward to in the next chapter: It's prom night need I say more!**


	10. It's prom night in New Port

**Okay so this post is a little longer and I was orignially going to make it into two chapters but I figured all of you are probably anxious about the finale so I thought I'd be generous and give you more to read this time. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews they're deeply appreciated.**

The scene switches to the next day late in the afternoon and we pan in on Ryan fixing his tie. "Hey man" Seth said coming in already dressed. Ryan turned sideways to acknowledge his presence. "Hey" He said.

"So the girls are coming here in twenty minutes to take pictures" Seth said. "Right" He said. "You okay? You know with the whole Marissa thing?" He said. "I'm just going to put it aside for tonight" Ryan replied.

"So you pick up those corsages?" Seth said. "Summer's is on the counter" Ryan said straightening out his tie. Seth grabbed it. Ryan grabbed his shoes. "So I'm gonna see if anyone needs any help? Or at least see if they left yet" Seth said

"Seth Summer told you twenty minutes don't rush them" He warned. "Since when do you care about them prettying themselves up? Oh I get it. The longer it takes for them to get here the sooner you have to face Marissa and these feelings that have just crept up onto you" Seth said in a sarcastic tone.

Ryan glared a fiery glare. "Yeah okay too far I know. I'm just gonna go" He said. "Good you do that" Ryan said sitting lacing his shoes and Seth walked out.

"Hey Sum you ready?" Marissa said walking into her room. Summer was looking in the mirror. She turned and looked at Marissa. "Coop you look beautiful" She said with a smile staring at her friend.

Marissa had her hair pinned up and curled loose pieces framing her face complete with a long but classy crème colored gown which fell to the floor. It was simple but was simply Marissa. Marissa smiled.

"You look Beautiful too Sum. Seth is a lucky guy" Marissa said taking in Summer's long but very elegant black gown with her hair half pulled into a fancy clip and half down and straight. Summer smiled sadly. "I'm gonna miss you next year Coop" She said hugging her.

"Hey today is prom and we're supposed to be having fun. We can think about the future tomorrow but tonight is supposed to be fun " She said. "Okay. Seth said to meet them at the house the Cohen's want to take pictures" Summer said.

Marissa smiled. "You all set because my mom and your dad are waiting to take us" she said. "Yeah let's go Coop" She said grabbing her purse and leaving.

Meanwhile at the Cohen's everybody was gathering for pictures. "Come on I want a picture of my boys" Kirsten said. Ryan smiled and Seth laughed at Kirsten's response. They came and stood together.

"Now guys act like you like each other" Sandy said. Ryan turned to look at Seth and they both laughed and then turned back facing Kirsten and she clicked the camera and caught a nice shot of both of them smiling. They heard the bell ring.

"That's the dates" Seth said running to open the door. A few seconds later he came back with Taylor and that guy Ben Marissa had told him about. "Hey Ryan" Taylor said happily. "Hey Taylor" He said. "This is Ben Stiles" She said. "Ryan Atwood. How ya doing man?" Ryan said shaking his hand.

"Good it's nice to meet you" He said. "Okay so no ETA on Summer and Marissa yet" Seth said coming over to join them. "Hey Seth" Taylor said. "Hello Taylor" He said. Ben nodded. "Hey Ben I'm Seth how's it going?" He said.

"Excuse me" Ryan said not staying to hear the conversation and instead going into the kitchen.

"Hey Atwood" Summer said appearing before him. He looked at her and smiled. "Summer you look" He said not finding quite the right words. "What? Stupid?" She said nervously. He laughed. "No elegant" He said She smiled and playfully hit him. "Did Ryan just say elegant?" She said teasing him.

"Did Summer just say Ryan?" He mocked her with a smile plastered across his face. She laughed. "Well you look handsome" She said. "Thanks" He said. "So Coop's on her way in. Where's Cohen?" She said. "Entertaining Taylor you might want to go save him" He said.

"Well I'll see you out there" Summer said leaving him alone. It wasn't to long before he heard "Hello Ryan. Well don't you look Handsome" Julie said. "Thanks" He said. "Kirsten out back?" She said. "Yeah" He said. 'Ryan" Dr. Roberts said. "Dr. Roberts" he said. He followed Julie out back.

Ryan went to the living room and saw her closing the front door. She smiled when she noticed him. "Hey" She said walking towards him. Ryan was too amazed at her beauty to talk. Snap out of it he told himself.

"Hey" He said managing to at least get that out. "So everyone out back already?" She said. "Yeah even Taylor" He said. "Well we should probably join them" She said. "Yeah hold on a second" Ryan said walking over to the bar and grabbing her corsage.

She smiled when she realized what he was doing. "You didn't have to" She said. "Stop its tradition so put your wrist out" He said taking it out of the box and strapping it to her wrist. "My favorite white roses" She said. He smiled nodding.

"Well it must be a small world she said opening the box she had in her hand. She pulled out the buttoner which also was a white rose. " I guess great minds think alike" She said attaching it to his tux. Ryan laughed nervously.

"There now you look classy and handsome" She said giving him a heart wrenching smile. He looked into her blue eyes and found himself saying "You look beautiful" Honestly telling her how he felt instead of censoring his words.

She didn't expect for Ryan to grace her with those words but she knew she would remember them forever because they were genuine. "Thanks" She said not knowing what else to really say. He looked at her and she stared back feeling awkward but feeling right at the same time.

Seth interrupted the moment. "You guys the parent's are getting antsy they've taken so many pictures of me and Summer that I can barely see from the flash. So come on or otherwise Ryan my man your gonna have to guide me to the dance floor all night because I'm about to become blind" Seth said joking. Marissa laughed. "Right behind you Seth" She said. Ryan followed her out.

They were met with an excited Kirsten and Sandy seeing Marissa for the first time. "Hey you look gorgeous" Kirsten said. "Thank you" Marissa said. "Absolutely radiant" Sandy said. "Thanks Sandy" She said.

"Marissa" Summer had called her over. She walked over leaving Ryan in his own little world still keeping his eyes on her. "So Marissa looks nice" Sandy said. He looked at him. "Yeah she does" He said. Sandy patted him on the shoulder and walked away and he went back to watching her smile now talking to Taylor.

"Okay you guys Ryan, Marissa we still need one of you too" Kirsten said. "Yeah you guys come on" Julie said taking her camera out. They both stood on the platform together. Marissa laughed nervously and Ryan smiled. He felt he couldn't get any closer to her then he had felt in this moment.

"Ready you guys" Kirsten said. They smiled. Kirsten snapped a few then it was Julie's turn. "Okay now one of all the girls and then after that the whole group" Julie said. Ryan stepped down and Summer had joined Marissa and Taylor and wrapped their arms around each other.

Secretly Summer and Marissa had taken a bunch of photos together back at the house as to not offend Taylor of being left out of some of them. "Okay smile" Julie said. And then pictures were taken. "Okay Ryan, Seth, Ben come on get up there" Sandy said.

The boys met the girls on the platform each one going near their dates. Summer smiled and moved closer to Seth and he put his arm around her. Marissa smiled watching them and Ryan caught on. Taylor had done the same with Ben even.

"Okay you guys move closer" Kirsten said. Ryan moved in and put his arm around Marissa true they weren't a couple but they were best friends and Ryan was starting to feel that he had come to his decision.

He just wasn't sure if hers would be the same. She smiled at his gesture and then turned back. "Okay smile" Sandy said. After six takes they were released. "Okay the limos are ready so grab your stuff you guys" Sandy announced. They all did and then went in the limo to the prom.

When they arrived they all smiled when they looked at the gym which was transformed with a million little twinkle lights and moons and stars all over the place. It was truly an evening under the stars.

"So what do you think you guys" Taylor said. "It's great Taylor" They all said. "Great I was hoping you'd like it" Taylor said pulling Ben off to go dance. Ryan turned to Marissa. "It's amazing Marissa" He said.

She smiled. "Really Coop excellent Job" Summer said. "Yeah Cooper one hell of a job "Seth said. She laughed. "Thanks you guys" She said. "Come on Seth lets dance" Summer said pulling him to the dance floor.

"See ya guys" Seth said leaving Ryan and Marissa alone. "So how about a drink?" She said trying to break the awkwardness. "Great idea" Ryan said smiling going with her to the refreshment table.

Later he had come from the bathroom to see that Marissa was dancing with Seth and Summer was sitting at the table. "Hey" He said going over to her and sitting. "Chino did I thank you for your coordination? This lily corsage matches perfectly with my dress" she said. He laughed. "No thanks needed" He said.

"So I see Seth is still out there busting a move" He said. "Yeah it was getting a little boring so I told Marissa to fill in. Are you ever gonna dance with her by the way you know this is prom?" She said.

"Yeah I realize that" He said. "Good so come on at least dance with me. It doesn't look good for last years prom queen to be seen not dancing" Summer said. He laughed and got up and grabbed her hand and she pulled him to the dance floor.

They started dancing. "So obviously you've gotten better" Summer said trying to strike a conversation. "I still suck so not really" He said. "But better at least now you don't need to be guided you at least have the steps down" She said teasing him. "Right" He said.

She turned to see Marissa and Seth having a good time. "So Marissa looks really nice" Summer said. He looked at her. "Is this your way of bringing up Marissa in hope that I'll actually discuss what's going on with me? And assuming Marissa has something to do with it?" He said.

"Well doesn't she?" She said. "And if she does?" He said. "It's none of my business I was just wondering" Summer said. "She looks beautiful actually " He said honestly. Summer smiled and with that the song was ending so she dragged him over to Seth and Marissa.

"Hey guys switch partners Ryan's not as fancy stepping as Seth and I kind of miss that" Summer said. Seth smiled. "Lead the way Summer" Seth said. Marissa laughed. "I tried to warn her" He said.

And another song started. "You want to? Ryan said asking her to dance. "I think I can handle it" She said. He laughed. "You are quite the comedian aren't you" He said. "Well let's not forget I was the one who taught you how to dance at Cotillion" She said. A smile graced his face.

"Cotillion yeah I pretty much felt like an idiot. Here was this beautiful girl who I had known for all of a few days and she was teaching me how to dance. Whatever impression I left on you couldn't have been good" He said with a laugh. "You were nervous and it was cute" She said with a smile.

"Right a fifteen year old guy not knowing how to dance is cute that's a new way to look at it" He said with a chuckle. "Hey after a few minor toe injuries you turned out to be not so bad" She said. He smiled. "You even helped me out when Luke couldn't come because he was sick and you filled in for him" She said reminding him.

"That's right I did didn't I. You were welcomed into society on the arm of a juvenile delinquent or at least that's how the Newpsie's saw me" He said with a smile. "And so began a beautiful friendship" She said teasing him.

He looked at her and smiled. "Right you were the only one who wanted to befriend the kid from chino" He said. "And you were the only one who wanted to help me when my life started to get tangled up like when my parents got divorced" She said.

"Well I figured who better to know how to help especially since I'd been there before" He said. She smiled. "We had some fun times like the car chase in Chino" She said. He laughed. "Yeah we did" He said.

She laughed. And he looked at her seriously. "I'm gonna miss you next year" He hadn't planned on blurting it out like that. She stopped laughing and returned his serious stare. "Ryan" she said.

He looked at her and he thought it was now or never. He leaned in to kiss her and she was shocked but kissed him back. When they parted she stared into his eyes not believing what just happened. "Marissa I'm sorry I shouldn't have She interrupted him. "No don't" She said walking off the dance floor leaving him alone.

Idiot he thought to himself running after her. He found her outside. "Marissa wait" He said. "Go away" She said. He ran to catch her. "Marissa please wait" he said tugging on her arm to pull her to face him.

"Why should I?" She snapped. He hadn't expected her to react this way. "Look I'm sorry I made a mistake" He said. "Yeah so did I" She said continuing to walk away from him. "I'm sorry will you please listen to me" He begged. "No" She screamed turning towards him.

"I'm done Ryan. One minute your telling me your gonna miss me next year. Then you kiss me and then you tell me that it was a mistake. I mean what is that Ryan?" She said. "Look I didn't mean to do it besides it's not like you feel any different about me I mean we're friends" He said.

"Friends? Wake up Ryan. What do you think this is all about?" She said waiting for him to catch a clue. It suddenly clicked she was angry because she had felt something more for him not because she was angry that he had tried to kiss her.

"Marissa" He said. "No I am not doing this just leave me alone" she said walking away crying leaving him standing there. Way to go Atwood he said to himself.

He went back inside and smacked into Summer. "Where's Coop?" She said. "I messed up Summer" Ryan said truthfully. She looked at him concerned. "Where is she?" She said. "She left" He said. "Cohen" She called and Seth came over. "Let's go we gotta check on Marissa but the prom" He said.

"Screw it something's are more important" Summer said staring at Ryan and they both left. Ryan walked off and left deciding to go home.

It was going so well and then he had to go and mess it up and what was that? One minute he had decided he was actual going to show Marissa how he felt and then he choked up pretending it had been a mistake when it wasn't and now he just may have lost her over this.

Meanwhile Summer and Seth had gone back to her house. "Coop" She said searching her room and then going into Marissa's and spotting the corsage laying on the bed. "She's gone" Summer said. Seth looked at her.

"Where would she go?" He said. "I dunno maybe the lifeguard stand" She said. "Come on I'll drive" Seth said and they left hoping to find her.

Meanwhile Ryan had gotten home a little while ago and had pulled his tie off. He put his head in his hands. "How was he ever gonna fix this"

He thought to himself when the creak over the door broke his thoughts. He looked up to see none other then Marissa bearing something in her hand but still dressed in her gown but her make up had ran from her crying.

She stared at him with her red rimmed eyes. "Marissa" He said surprised that she had came. "No you know what you don't get to talk" she said. He nodded sadly. "You know here I thought that I could see you as something more and maybe just maybe you could feel the same but you don't" She said looking at him sadly.

He looked at her. "Marissa" He said. Again she interrupted. "I'm done Ryan I've had it. So you can go to Berkeley in the fall and forgot all about Marissa Cooper because I'm done" She said turning to go.

"Wait" He said "For what? I was ready Ryan I was and this is how much I wanted it" She said not bothering to hide the tears slidingdown her cheekswhile shehanded him the letter. He took it. "There's nothing left to wait for now. I already got my answer. Have a nice life" she said walking out on him.

He sat and opened the letter and glanced over the words "Welcome to Berkeley Marissa Cooper". He looked up.

Marissa had applied to Berkeley and hadn't told him if it wasn't obvious before it sure was now Marissa did feel something for him and Ryan and just let the best thing in his life walk out of it. He didn't know what to do.

**In the coming chapter: A call from Jimmy. Ryan question's if he'll ever be able to fix his relationship with Marissa in time for Graduation.**


	11. Making things right

**Okay so I was able to get another chapter up I don't know if you guys are still reading after watching last nights finale episode. I know I was totally diappointed amd ticked off but nevertheless I will continue to share my stories with you guys. That is if you're all still reading along. So let me know what you think.**

Summer had gone home again after trying the house and getting Marissa. She kissed Seth goodbye and ran up the stairs to her friend who needed her. She kicked off her shoes.

"Coop" She said peaking into her room seeing a tear stained face on the floor looking back at her. "Oh Coop" She said kneeling down not caring about her dress and locking her in a hug. "It's gonna be okay Coop" she said and Marissa just sobbed.

Meanwhile Seth went and sat silently next to Ryan because he knew it wasn't a time to be alone. He needed a friend and Seth knew it. So he sat there all night not saying a word.

After surviving the most horrible weekend they had ever had the next Monday at school they hadn't seen each other. Ryan just figured Marissa hadn't been there but by the middle of the day he was going towards his locker and she was walking towards him.

He stopped wanting to talk to her but she looked the other way and kept walking as fast as she could and he took the hint. This was not going to be easy he thought going to get his books.

After school Ryan had sat out back thinking about Marissa and how he could ever fix this. "Oh Ryan there you are" Kirsten said. Ryan looked at her. "What's going on?" he said. She looked around.

"Jimmy called this afternoon" She said sitting next to him He had almost forgotten about Jimmy. "And?" He said. "And he doesn't want Marissa to know but he was able to work it out" She said. He smiled sadly. "Great" He said.

"You okay Sweetie?" She said noticing something was weird. "Yeah I'm fine" He said. "You sure?" She said. "I'm just thinking about next year" She smiled. "It'll be a new world for you and it could definitely be scary" She said. "Yeah" He said.

"It can also be wonderful Ryan Berkeley's amazing and you are going to love going there" She said. He nodded. "But I have a feeling this isn't all about Berkeley" She said. "What do you mean?" He said.

"Well you lived with us for three years. You love new port, you made friends it's only natural if you're going to miss that" She said. "It's not like I'm going to school far away" He said.

"Yeah but Marissa is" she said. He looked at her. "Yeah" he responded sadly. " I somehow take it that it would take more for Marissa to suddenly disappear from your life Marissa going to school on the east coast is not going to change it" She said.

"I think I may have messed things up between us" He said. "Whatever it is I'm sure you'll find away to fix it graduation is on Friday. I have faith in you Ryan" She said leaving him to his thoughts. "At least somebody does" He thought to himself.

That week he had tried countless times to talk to Marissa but she hadn't responded and when he had called and left messages she hadn't called him back. It was beginning to be hopeless.

Today was Thursday which meant senior assembly it was the distribution of caps and gowns so he figured it was a chance of running into her there. So he showed instead of letting Seth get it for him. Ryan walked into the lounge looked around and didn't see her.

"Chino" Summer said. "Summer" He said. "She's not here I picked it up for her" She said showing him her cap and gown in her hand along with her own. He nodded. "I really screwed up this time Summer" Ryan said. "Why didn't you just be honest with her?" She said.

"I don't know I guess I got nervous and I didn't think she felt that way" He said. "Ryan she loves you so much that she had planned on going to Berkeley just to be near you" She said. "I didn't know that" he said. "Now you do so what are you gonna do about it?" She said leaving him alone. Summer was right he had to do something.

That night was the senior party which was held on the beach. "Coop Seth is coming in like five minutes are you sure you don't wanna go?" Summer said. "Yeah I don't want to see him it's just too hard" She said sadly.

"I could stay we could watch the valley besides who needs to go to senior send off" she said. She smiled. "I love you for saying that Sum but go have fun I'll be okay" She said. "Are you sure" She said. The horn beeped.

"I'm sure have fun and say hi to Seth" She said. "I'll see you later" Summer said leaving her. Marissa stared at her cap and gown which hung on a hanger above her door. Graduation was tomorrow and she wasn't happy at all about it especially about facing the future without Ryan in it but she wasn't going to tell him that.

He came in anticipation of seeing Marissa. He ran into Seth and Summer by the refreshments. "Hey guys" He said. "Ryan" Seth said. "She's not here Atwood" Summer said sadly. "Where is she?" He said. She looked at him.

"Look Atwood we're friends but Marissa's my best friend and I swear if you so much as make her cry again your going to be answering to me you got it" Summer said. "I never meant to hurt her" He said sadly.

"I know. She's home and Julie and my dad isn't so go around to the pool there's a key under the mat to let your self in." She said feeling sympathy for him. "Thank you summer" He said. "Don't make me regret this" Summer said.

"I won't" He said. "Hey man what are you going to tell her?" He said. "The truth" Ryan said leaving them behind. "Good luck" Summer yelled. "Thanks" He called back. "You think he'll screw up again? Because I really want to have nice graduation pictures tomorrow with us four not ones that look like we want to kill each other" Summer said. Seth laughed. "I'm sure everything will be alright" Seth said.

I hope your right for their sake" Summer said with a smile.

Ryan pulled up in front of the Robert's mansion. He got out and walked around back to find the key. He let himself in and slowly walked up the stairs. He knocked on her door.

"Come in Sum" She said. He opened the door and stepped in. "It's Ryan" he said. She looked up not expecting him. "Seth and Summer aren't here they went to the party" She said responding for the first time in days to him.

"I know I'm not here for them" He said closing the door. "Well I don't have anything else to say to you" She said irritated. "Why didn't you tell me about Berkeley?" He said. She looked at him.

"Do I look like an idiot to you? I don't wear my heart on my sleeve and I really don't wanna talk about this considering we're no longer friends" She said. "You can't just write me off Marissa" He said. She laughed as if this was a cruel joke.

"Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I want to be telling you we can never see each other again? Do you?" She said yelling getting angry. "Of course not" He said. "Then go home" She said yelling. "I'm not leaving" He said not letting his guard down.

"Ryan I mean it" She said. "I'm not going Marissa not until you hear me out" He said. "Hear you out. You want me to stand here and here you out?" She said feeling like this was some kind of dream meant to torture her.

She picked up a photo frame of them and threw it up against the wall. "Don't you understand I can't do this. Standing here with you is killing me Ryan. That night at prom killed me. Not talking to you is killing me but I can't do this anymore" she said looking at him no longer holding back her tears and falling to her feet.

He walked over to a very broken Marissa and leaned down to her. He went to wipe a tear away. "Don't" She said brushing his hand away. "Please just go" She said weakly. "I can't" He said sadly. She continued to cry.

"Just go" She said pulling herself up and walking towards the door and opening it waiting for him to leave. He walked over to her and looked at her. "I'm not giving up that easily" He said. "Ryan please go" She said looking up at him.

"It's not supposed to end like this" He said. "Well it is" She said loudly. "I refuse to let it happen" He said.

"Ryan wake up its happening just go home have a nice life go to Berkeley and forget you ever met me" She said yelling at him. "I can't do that" He said yelling.

"Why the hell not?" She said screaming. "Because I love you" he said shocking Marissa and himself.

**In this next chapter: what does it all mean?**


	12. I love you and I wonder if you love me?

**Okay so this is a short post but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long so here it is.Expect a new post soon. Another thing I'm so glad there are still so many of you willing to read. Don't worry I will definitely continue with this story and others as well. I'm already coming up with more ideas as I speak so keep an eye out and let Ryan and Marissa live on for the sake of R/M fans! Oh and just another bit of info if your interested in signing a save marissa petition if you haven't signed it already email me and I'll get it to you! And now onto the story! I am in no way affilated with The OC. but I am fan!**

**Last time on "The O.C.**

He let himself in and slowly walked up the stairs. He knocked on her door. "Come in Sum" She said. He opened the door and stepped in. "It's Ryan" he said. She looked up not expecting him.

"Seth and Summer aren't here they went to the party" She said responding for the first time in days to him. "I know I'm not here for them" He said closing the door.

"Well I don't have anything else to say to you" She said irritated. "Why didn't you tell me about Berkeley?" He said.

She looked at him. "Do I look like an idiot to you? I don't wear my heart on my sleeve and I really don't wanna talk about this considering we're no longer friends" She said. "You can't just write me off Marissa" He said.

She laughed as if this was a cruel joke. "Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I want to be telling you we can never see each other again? Do you?" She said yelling getting angry. "Of course not" He said.

"Then go home" She said yelling. "I'm not leaving" He said not letting his guard down. "Ryan I mean it" She said. "I'm not going Marissa not until you hear me out" He said. "Hear you out. You want me to stand here and here you out?" She said feeling like this was some kind of dream meant to torture her.

She picked up a photo frame of them and threw it up against the wall. "Don't you understand I can't do this. Standing here with you is killing me Ryan. That night at prom killed me. Not talking to you is killing me but I can't do this anymore" she said looking at him no longer holding back her tears and falling to her feet.

He walked over to a very broken Marissa and leaned down to her. He went to wipe a tear away. "Don't" She said brushing his hand away. "Please just go" She said weakly. "I can't" He said sadly.

She continued to cry. "Just go" She said pulling herself up and walking towards the door and opening it waiting for him to leave. He walked over to her and looked at her. "I'm not giving up that easily" He said.

"Ryan please go" She said looking up at him. "It's not supposed to end like this" He said. "Well it is" She said loudly. "I refuse to let it happen" He said. "Ryan wake up its happening just go home have a nice life go to Berkeley and forget you ever met me" She said yelling at him.

"I can't do that" He said yelling. "Why the hell not?" She said screaming. "Because I love you" he said shocking Marissa and himself.

**Now onto the next Chapter:**

There it was out. She looked at him. "I love you Marissa that kiss was not a mistake. I just I was afraid that after it happened you weren't going to see me as anything more than your buddy Ryan" and he paused.

"When that wasn't what I wanted. So I lied and covered it up instead and if I thought in a million years" again he paused. "That you were gonna react like that I would have never done it because I never want to hurt you Marissa" he paused. "The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you" He said looking straight into her eyes.

Stray tears fell from her eyes. "So instead of telling you the truth I acted as if it was because of all the excitement from graduation and missing you next year. I mean obviously I'm going to miss you next year but if I lose you over this" he paused not wanting to know how it would ever be to lose her. "I can't lose you over this" He said determined.

She was listening and he was afraid of her silence. "I'm sorry Marissa and I don't want to hurt you but I don't wanna lose you either. Call it selfish call it whatever you want but this is what it is and I'm willing to give up everything to get you to understand that I made a mistake in telling you that kiss was a mistake and I'm sorry for hurting you" He said looking at her.

"I never wanted to lose you either" She said softly. He nodded. "Well you haven't lost me and you never will as long I have anything to say about it. Question is am I too late?" He said looking at her searching for signs of hope.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked up at him. "You haven't lost me Ryan because I love you" She admitted. A smile crept to his face. She smiled and moved closer to him and drew him into a hug. "I'm so sorry" He whispered.

"I know you are" She said pulling way and looking at him. He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back. He pulled back nervously not wanting to ever leave her again.

"Ryan" She said looking at him and he knew exactly how she was feeling and what she wanted. He smiled and kissed her again. And Marissa had walked backwards leading them to her bed and they gently fell back against it. He stared into her eyes like he never had before and he brushed a way a single tear that had been on her cheek.

"I love you" He said. "I love you too" She said taking the lead and kissing him. "Are you sure?" He said. "We shared everything else why not this" She said brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. He nodded.

"Okay" He said finding her lips because really that's all he had to hear from her and he felt as if he could love her for the rest of his life and was willing to show her just how true that was.

She was willing to tell him know just how she felt so they spent the night loving each other and they couldn't of been happier.

It was pretty late but Summer had decided that no news from Ryan or Marissa was good news and snuck into the pool house to stay the night of course her and Seth where wide awake wondering if everything was okay but eventually they had found other things to keep them occupied and then had eventually fallen asleep.

**What to expect in the next chapter: The morning after!**


	13. When everything seems so perfect

** Sorry you guys I know it's been a few days but it's been a little crazy here so here's my next post. P.S. Thanks to all my reviewers I really appreciate all your comments!**

Morning came soon enough and Marissa awoke smiling. She felt herself smiling even more when she felt Ryan's arm wrapped around her. She moved ever so slightly to watch him sleep. It was just something she had never done before and felt the need to experience.

All of sudden he let out a snore and she was shocked that she had to laugh. She tried to contain herself but it just didn't work and soon found a very much awake Ryan staring back at her.

She held her hand to her mouth still laughing. "I'm sorry" She said holding her hands to her mouth in order to quiet her laugh .

"What's so funny?" He said. "Nothing it's just I never knew you snored" She said erupting into a fit of laughter. "I don't snore" he said. "Yes you do" She said with a smile. "Marissa I don't " He said with a little laugh.

"Sounded like snoring to me" She said teasing. "How do you know you don't snore" He said. "Because I don't" She said grinning. "That's not how I see it" he said.

"Your just saying that because I caught you snoring but you don't have to worry because your secrets safe with me" She said teasing him. "Oh yeah" He said rolling on top of her tickling her. "I won't tell anyone" she said laughing from being tickled.

He laughed at her laughter. "I swear just please stop" She said giggling. He gave in. "Okay you can get away with it this time" He said. "Oh I can get away with it every time" She said with a smile.

"You're so sure of yourself" He said. "Well what can I say it comes naturally" she said laughing. He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled. "By the way Happy Graduation day" she said sweetly.

"Right Graduation day and a happy one it is" He said. She was beaming. "You're just trying to suck up" She said. "No I'm being serious I can do that remember" he said. "Of course Ryan Atwood is the most serious person I've ever met. I don't think I've seen you laugh more times then I did since last night" She said.

"Well I guess this is something to be happy about" He said. She smiled and he returned one. She heard voices downstairs. She jumped up. "Oh my god my mom's home" She said in a panic.

"Yeah she hates me enough" Ryan said taking a cue to find his clothes that were strewn all over the floor. He managed to grab his boxers and she reached for her robe and caught him looking.

"Ryan now is not a time for that" She said nervous they were going to get caught. He had to laugh. He continued looking for his jeans which he couldn't seem to find so there he was standing in his boxers and his wife beater when they heard "Coop I brought you breakfast" Summer said coming in unannounced.

She took in Marissa in a robe and looked to see Ryan wearing a wife beater and his boxers. "Okay ew I'm sorry you guys" she said facing the door getting nervous. Marissa laughed. "Well at least it was you and not my mom" She said with a nervous laugh.

"It's just I thought Ryan would have been at the Cohen's and I am so leaving" Summer said trying to walk to her room covering her eyes. "I saw nothing" She said. Ryan laughed. "Close call" He said. "I'm gonna go talk to her" She said following her leaving Ryan to look for the rest of his clothes.

Marissa closed the adjoining door. "I'm sorry Coop" Summer said. "Its okay don't worry about it" She said with a smile. "So you and Chino?" Summer said excited trying to find her a pair of pj's to slip on before Julie and Neil came home.

"Yeah" She said. "Oh my god I'm totally happy for you guys. I knew you guys would work it out" She said handing her a pj's. "What are these?" She said. "Pj's I got an ETA on the parent's and they should be arriving in about five minutes from there little night getaway" Summer said.

"Thanks I'm gonna go change" she said going to their adjoining bathroom and then rushing back to Ryan who was now lacing his shoe. He looked up with a smile to see a dressed Marissa.

"Where's the robe?" he said. "Gee you sound so sad that I don't have it?" She said teasing sitting next to him on the bed. He laughed. "Summer told me Julie and her dad should be home any minute" She said.

"Well it is graduation we had to expect that right?" He said. "Yeah" She said. He kissed her again. "Besides I have to get back before they notice me gone let's just say Seth isn't the best liar in the world" He said. She laughed. "Okay" She said.

He got up and she followed him to the door. "But I'll see you before graduation?" he said. "I'll meet you in the student lounge at 11:30 before the ceremony" She said.

"Great" He said kissing her again. "See you there" He said. "I will see you there" She said with a smile. He smiled and left. She closed the door and fell back against the door. Things were starting to look up.

Ryan had been home for five seconds when he was bombarded by Seth with a million questions and it basically lasted until mid morning. "So you love her huh? I figured as much" Seth said watching Ryan fix his tie.

"Yeah I do" He said with a smile. Seth nodded. "You know by the way Seth I never thanked you" He said turning towards him. "For what?" Seth said. "For helping me with Marissa. For forcing me to see what I wanted. For being there these past few years I really appreciate it" He said.

Seth smiled. "Come on don't get sappy you do the same for me because we're brother's Ryan and brother's stick together" Seth gave him a pound and Ryan laughed.

"You ready to do this?" Ryan said. "Born ready question is are you ready my brother?" He said. "Let's go graduate" Ryan said with a smile slapping Seth on the arm and following him out to meet with Kirsten and Sandy.

They walked in smiling. "We are so proud of both of you" Sandy said. They smiled. "We love you both so much" Kirsten said enveloping them both in a hug.

"We love you too" They said. "And you know thanks" Seth said. "For always being there for us" Ryan said "When we really need you both" Seth said. "Especially when it got crazy more often then not this year" Ryan finished with a laugh.

"You guys are the best" They both said. It wasn't rehearsed but Ryan and Seth had become so in sync over the years that it had come out that way.When they got aSandy found a minute alone while Kirsten was talking to Seth Sandy decided to talk to Ryan."Ryan I got an ETA on your mom and she's going to meet us at the ceremony" Sandy said. Ryan nodded with a smile. "You should be proud of yourself" Sandy said. "Thanks Sandy. And not just for what you said for everything really. Because if it wasn't for you I don't know maybe I'd still be in Chino never having graduated at all. You gave me achance so I want to thank you for that" Ryan said. ""We're proud of you kid" Sandy said slapping his arm. Ryan smiled. "Come on you guys group hug" Kirsten said. Sandy and Ryan smiled at Kirsten's quirkyness but walked over to them anyway. They all smiled and formed a group hug and after a few photos and some teary words they had left for the ceremony.

Marissa had come down from her room in her gown clutching her cap. Julie smiled so happy that this day had finally come. "You don't know how proud I am of you today" She said.

Marissa smiled and hugged her. "Thank you for always being there even when I thought I didn't need it I did. I love you mom" She said. "I love you too Marissa" She said hugging her again.

Meanwhile Summer had gone into to see her dad. "Ready to go dad?" She said. "Ready as ever I'm only sorry that your mother couldn't see this day?" He said.

"It's her lose I got my biggest supporter right here that's enough" she said hugging him. "I love you dad" She said. "I love you too Summer" He said. "Come on Marissa and Julie are waiting" She said and Neil followed her out as they too headed for the Graduation ceremony.

In the next chapter: The ceremony.


	14. Graduation

**Okay so I'm going to first off apologize for the lack of updates in the past two weeks. But unfortunately I just got over a severe case of laryngitis and I could barely talk for days but now that I'm all better I decided to at least get this up but from now expect updates much sooner. I'm actually not sure about where I want this to go I was going to end it soon but I don't know maybe I'll continue I gotta see where the story goes! And I actually have started writinga few other stories so expect to see them posted soon as well.Anyway here's what you guys have all been waiting for!.**

Ryan excused himself from the Cohen's when he saw his mom. "Hey" Ryan said with a smile. She hugged him. "Look at you my baby boy is graduation" She said with a smile. He smiled and she took in the site of her son dressed in his cap and gown and she just couldn't be any prouder of him.

"It looks good on you" She said. "Yeah. I'm not sure it looks good on anyone. They just sort of make you wear it out of tradition" Ryan said joking. "Well it does look good on you. I'm so proud of you sweetie" She said. "Thanks mom" Ryan said.

"Who would have known there would actually be an Atwood who made it to graduation huh?" Ryan said. "I did. I always had faith in you Rye. I think that's why the Cohen's we're like a miracle for you. They got you out of that town away from all the bad stuff and away from the trouble" Dawn said.

"Yeah although I have at times gotten in to trouble in New Port" He said with a smile. "Well all of that doesn't matter today. What matters today is that my son is graduating and in the fall is headed to Berkeley" Dawn said with a smile.

Ryan couldn't help but smile. "I guess I turned out pretty well" He said. "You're the best kid a mom can ask for" She said. "Well you're not too bad yourself" Ryan said. Dawn looked down. "I'm no Kirsten but I try "she said. Ryan nodded. "I love you mom" He said and hugged her. "I love you too Rye" She said clinging to him.

"You know we're proud of you don't you" Kirsten said smiling at Seth. "No but keep saying it and maybe it'll sink in" Seth said joking. "Always the funny man our son" Sandy said with a smile. "Well I am a Cohen." Seth said.

"That's right and you should be proud of all that you've accomplished. We love ya son" Sandy said. Seth smiled. "Oh god not the I love you's again" Seth said sarcastically. Sandy laughed and Kirsten smiled. "Thanks you guys" Seth said going to hug each of them.

"Make us proud" Kirsten said. "Okay seriously guys I gotta go find Summer" Seth said with a smile. "Of course we gotta take our seats. Good luck" Sandy said. "Thanks and you know dad try not to do the cheering thing when my name's called"He said.

"I'll try my hardest not to" Sandy said with a laugh. "Yeah that doesn't give me much comfort." Seth said trying to be funny. They smiled. See you guys later" He said clutching his cap excused himself from his parents.

Meanwhile Ryan had gone off having promised to meet Marissa. He got to the student lounge and it was pretty empty except for a few students adjusting their gowns and such and then he saw her come in dressed in her gown smiling. "Hey" He said going over to her. She went over and hugged him. "Hey" She said.

Meanwhile Seth had located Summer. "Cohen" She said. "Summer" He said. "We should go find Coop and Chino have a little huddle before it all starts" Summer said. "I like what you're thinking lets go" He said giving her a kiss and taking her hand in search of Ryan and Marissa.

A few minutes later they had found them in the lounge. "Hey you guys" Summer said with a smile. "Hey" they said. "So we just wanted to find you guys before the precession" Seth said. "Do you Remember how this all started?" Marissa said reminiscing knowing exactly how it had.

"I got arrested sent to juvie" Ryan said. "Noble and wise Sandy Cohen got him out and young Ryan needed a place to crash. So Sandy Cohen offered him a place to stay and then when he had arrived he had been introduced to the girl next door" Seth said. Marissa laughed.

"Yep and then of course Ryan had become your best friend and always hung around with you and then two became three" Marissa said. "And then three became four after that trip to TJ" Summer said. "Yes I'm afraid after sharing toast Summer was just hooked" He teased. She playfully hit him.

Marissa and Ryan laughed. "And so finishes the story of Kid Chino, Cosmo girl, little Ms. Vixen and the Ironist. Well at least their high school chapter anyway" Seth said. They all smiled and laughed at the thought.

"In all seriousness you guys when I first came here I never expected any of it" Ryan paused and then looked at each of them. "Especially not you guys. And I'm just glad I got a chance to know you all" Ryan said seriously. Seth and Marissa smiled. "Aw we love you too Atwood" Summer said hugging him. "Well I love you all too" he said.

Seth laughed. "Bro I never knew you felt this way" He teased Ryan. Ryan laughed and hugged him. Marissa and Summer hugged which eventually lead to Marissa hugging Seth and then both girls turning to hug Seth and Ryan.

"So you guys ready?" Seth said. Summer looked at Marissa who looked at Ryan who then looked at Seth. "Let's go graduate" Ryan said. "Alright" Summer yelled. "Come on" Marissa said. Ryan grabbed her hand and Seth grabbed Summer's and they went to graduate.

Then after the ceremonial graduation march and after a few speeches from the valedictorian which was Taylor and a few others came the distribution of diploma's. Dr. Kim stood at the podium announcing their names.

Marissa turned to look at Summer and summer smiled back at her at the same time Seth and turned to Ryan who was seated a few rows away and Ryan smiled at him. Luckily Seth was seated next to Marissa due to their last names but Summer was a few rows away on the other side of the stage.

"Ryan Atwood" Dr Kim said. Ryan stood and walked over to her. "Way to go Ryan" He heard from the stand of screaming parents his mother, the Cohen's and even Julie and Neil had stood up clapping for him. "Way to go Atwood" He heard Summer and Seth yelling and even Marissa yelled out standing in applause "Yeah Ryan" He shook her hand.

"Thanks for giving me a chance" He said sincerely. "You did it Ryan be proud of yourself and good luck at Berkeley "She said with a smile. "Thanks Dr. Kim" He said taking his diploma and going to his seat he smiled in his parent's direction and they couldn't have been prouder. He took his seat.

"Seth Cohen" Dr. Kim called and Seth stood and walked towards the podium. "Way to go Sethy" Sandy could be heard yelling from his seat. "Way to go man" Ryan said clapping. "Yeah" Marissa said standing up clapping and Summer had done the same "Yeah you go Cohen" She said.

Seth shook Dr. Kim's hand and then glanced at his parents who were standing yelling out of excitement and he walked back to his seat on the way Ryan slapped him five, Summer blew him a kiss and when he came back to his seat Marissa hugged him.

"Marissa Cooper" Dr Kim said. She smiled and walked towards the podium nervously. Ryan and Seth and Summer stood clapping. "Yeah you go Coop" Summer said." "Alright" Ryan said. "Own that Stage Cooper" Seth said yelling out obviously joking. Which made Marissa laugh. Ryan and Seth stood smiling. She shook Dr. Kim's hand. "Thank you Dr. Kim" she said hugging her. "Good luck Marissa" She said.

She smiled with her diploma in one hand and turned towards her mother who had obviously been crying and she stood clapping next to Dr. Roberts, as well as Sandy and Kirsten but it was someone sitting next to Kirsten who caught her attention and she smiled and he smiled back at her and she went back to her seat glancing at Ryan.

He turned her way and smiled. "Way to go Cooper" Seth said slapping her five. She adjusted her tassel. After a bunch of other names they finally got to

"Summer Roberts" She called. "Go Sum" Marissa said. "Yeah Summer way to go" Seth said. "Way to go Roberts" Ryan said as she passed him and she smiled continuing to the podium.

She shook Dr. Kim's hand. And accepted her diploma and turned to see all the people she loved standing and applauding especially her dad and then she went back to her seat never feeling happier then in this moment.

After a dozen other names Dr. Kim said. "And now last but not last Harbor's valedictorian Taylor Townsend" She said. "Way To go Taylor" She heard Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa scream.

She was shocked but she had actually made a few friends at harbor and she couldn't be happier. She accepted her diploma. "And now I give you the Harbor's class of "2006" Dr. Kim announced and all the parents stood clapping and Taylor turned to her other fellow graduates. "Ready guys" She said. And then all at once their caps went sailing in the air and each and every one of them had a smile on their face.

Later after all the commotion Ryan went to look for his parents. "Baby" His mom called him over. He smiled and went towards her. She hugged him. "I am so proud of you. You don't even know how proud you've made me" She said. "Thanks mom" He said."I love you" She said. "I love you too mom" He said this hugging her.

"Seth" Kirsten called him over. "Dad mom congrats you have a graduate for a son" He said. "And we couldn't be prouder" Sandy said. "By the way dad thanks for the odd shouting as Dr. Kim called my name. I really appreciated that" Seth said being sarcastic.

"Sue me I deserve to be happy especially when my son has just graduated "Sandy said. Seth smiled. "Come here you" Kirsten said hugging him. "I love you guys" He said. "We love you too" Sandy said taking his turn to hug him.

"Hey" Ryan said coming over with his mom. Kirsten and Sandy smiled. "Hey congratulations" Kirsten said going to hug him. "Thank you" He said laughing nervously. "I couldn't thank you enough for all you've done for him" Dawn said. "Well we're proud of him just as you are" Sandy said going over to hug him.

"Thanks Sandy" Ryan said. He smiled. "Your gonna do fine in Berkeley kid and you are gonna do fine at USC" Sandy said to both of his sons.

"Congratulation's man" Seth said putting his arm out for a hand shake but Ryan refused and hugged him. Seth smiled and accepted. "What the hell we are brother's now" Seth said patting Ryan's back. "Yeah that we are man" Ryan said with a smile.

Meanwhile Summer had found her dad and hugged him. "Honey I am so proud of you" He said. "You should be proud Summer Congratulations" Julie said. "Thanks Julie" She said. "I think I see Marissa" Julie said walking over to her.

"Hi mom" She said. "Marissa baby you did it" She said excited hugging her. "Thank you mom for always being there. If it hadn't been for you I don't know if I'd be here" Marissa said. "I love you" She said. "Oh Marissa I love you too" She said hugging her. Marissa saw the Cohen's and Ryan and Seth smiling standing with them.

She stared at Ryan and almost as if he felt her he turned and looked her way and he smiled saying something to the others and walking towards her. "Go on you only live once" Julie said.

Marissa smiled going towards him and embracing him in a hug. "So you did it" Ryan said. "Yeah and so did you" She said with a smile. "Your mom looks happy" Marissa said. "So does yours" Ryan said. "I know she paused catching a sight from the corner of her eye. Ryan turned to look and saw Jimmy smiling.

"I'll be right back" she said leaving barely containing her excitement and practically running towards her father. "Hey kiddo" He said. "Dad" She said hugging him. "You didn't think I'd miss your graduation did you?" he said. She smiled and clung to him. "I'm just so glad your here" She said excitedly.

"I am so proud of you Marissa" He said. "I love you" She said. "I love you too" Jimmy said noticing Ryan watching from afar. "So it looks like someone's waiting for you" Jimmy said. Marissa smiled. "Come on I want to congratulate him anyway" Jimmy said putting his arm around Marissa guiding her towards Ryan.

"Hey Ryan" Jimmy said. "How ya doing Mr. Cooper" He said shaking Jimmy's hand. "Good. So congratulations is in order I think everyone is proud of you guys today" Jimmy said to both Marissa and Ryan. He smiled. "Thanks" They said. "So how's Hawaii?" Ryan said.

"Hectic as you can tell from our talk" Jimmy said letting it slip. Marissa looked at Ryan and he smiled knowing he was caught. "Yeah there keeping you pretty busy" Ryan said. He expected her to be mad but she smiled at him. "Yeah it's busy but couldn't miss the big day" Jimmy said.

"I told her she had nothing to worry about" Ryan said. She shrugged. Jimmy looked towards the Cohen's. "Well I see your mom I'm gonna go say hello I snuck in before and didn't have a chance to give her a proper hello" Jimmy said. She laughed.

"Okay dad I'll see you later" She said. He kissed her cheek. "Be proud of yourself kid" He said walking away. She brushed her hair from her face and looked at Ryan. "What?" He said. "You called my father" She said. "Look don't be mad. It's just you were upset and I know having him here was what you wanted and I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just I wanted to know for sure instead of getting your hopes up" Ryan said.

She leaned over and kissed him. He smiled. "So I take it your not mad" He said. "No thank you" She said and then looked to her left seeing that her parent's as well as the Cohen's had just seen what she did.

She turned and laughed with Ryan. "So I guess everybody knows now" Marissa said with a laugh. "Well actually Seth and Summer already know so I'm pretty sure there filling them in on everything as we speak" Ryan said with a smile. "Yeah" She said. "You look happy" He said amazed her glowing smile. "For the first time in a long time I am" She said giving him the biggest smile. He smiled and kissed her again. She smiled. "You guys pictures" Summer yelled to them. They giggled and went towards everyone.

**The next chapter: After grad party and Marissa finally reveals what school she's going to in the fall.**


	15. Is she bound for California or New York?

Thanks to all my reviewers and I think this is definitely going to turn into a college fic eventually. Here's the latest update!

A celebration party was held for all of them back at the Cohen's and everybody was in attendance. Ryan stood watching Marissa talk to Summer laughing at something she said.

"So I take it you and Marissa have become an item" Sandy said. Ryan smiled. "Yeah I guess we are" He said. "Well it took long enough" Sandy said. Ryan laughed. "Well sometimes we don't always see what's right in front of us" Ryan said.

"Don't I know it" he said. He smiled. "Okay so you got into Berkeley. You got the girl. Can your life get any happier?" Sandy said. "I don't think that's possible" Ryan said honestly.

He patted him on the shoulder. "Well you deserve it Ryan" He said walking off. He looked back at her still talking to Summer and he smiled. The party went on for awhile but eventually the guest of honors had to leave to go to the senior grad night which was being held on the beach. So they said goodbye to everyone and left.

They were there for awhile Marissa spotted Seth. "Hey you seen Ryan?" She said. "No I saw him like fifteen minutes ago" Seth said getting drinks.

"Thanks" She said going off in search of him. Then an idea popped into her head and she headed to the life guard stand. "I should have figured you were here" Marissa said walking up to him and stopping. He looked up at her. "Sorry I sort of lost track of time" He said.

"Is everything alright?" She said leaning down next to him. "Yeah" He said sounding unconvincing. She looked at him. "Real answer" She said waiting for him to talk. Ryan sighed.

"It's just you ever feel like you have everything that you've ever wanted and at any moments notice it could be taken from you?" He said looking at her wondering if she ever felt like that. She smiled sadly. "Is this about next year?" she said guessing it was.

"It's about a lot of things I guess. I never thought I'd end up here" He said. She moved next to him listening. "I never thought the Cohen's would take me in and do everything that they've done for me. I didn't expect this life" He said.

"No one ever does" She said looking back at him. "Sometimes it almost feels too good to be true" He said sadly. "Well it's not Ryan you worked really hard to get where you are. And sure the Cohen's opened up doors for you that you've never even thought of but you're the one who did the work. Who made something better of yourself" She said reminding him.

He looked at her and nodded. "You should be proud of what you've accomplished I know I am" She said with a smile. He smiled. "Your gonna do great in New York" he said low. She looked at him confused.

"And you know we'll see each other weekends, holidays, phone conversations, texts" He said trying to sound convincing.. She laughed. "Yeah so you think long distance relationships work?" She said.

"Well they have to because I'm not giving up on us" He said determined. "Ryan" she said. "You'll see we can do it" She interrupted. "Ryan" "Marissa I want this to work and" she interrupted "but Ryan" She said. "No buts we'll just figure out a way to be together" he said.

"I'm not going to New York" She said looking at him. Ryan looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He said suddenly curious. "I'm not going to New York" She said. "But you said after prom that you were going to go and accept the offer from NYU" He said.

"I know what I said but I also didn't tell you that the day before I had already accepted the offer from she paused Berkeley" She said. He smiled making her break out into a smile. "Why? I mean not that I'm not happy about that but why?" He said.

"Because I just couldn't picture myself being anywhere else. And I would miss everyone. For the most part I just didn't want to go away without ever knowing if anything could ever come out of us. I didn't want to have to wonder and if I left that's exactly what would happen and I just figured I couldn't give up my only chance so easily" She said being honest.

"So you told me that you were going to NY" he said understanding. "Yeah although I guess I told you that because I wanted you to hurt as much as I did" She said. Ryan looked at her. "Marissa I'm sorry that I didn't" she interrupted

"It's okay I know how you feel now and that's what's important" She said grabbing his hand and he smiled. "And if we hadn't have made up what would you do next year? Hope that the campus was big enough for us not to run into each other?" he said.

"Actually I was hoping that I could gain an invisibility super power. I should talk to Seth about making Cosmo girl gain that it would pretty cool" She said Suggesting it with a laugh and he laughed with her. "Not that I'm not happy about this but I don't want you to give up your dream if New York is where you want to be I can't stand in the way of that" He said hoping she would understand.

She grabbed his hand. "I already am where I want to be and in all honesty you're not the only reason for my decision. You know I get to come home on weekends because it's close enough. Still be in the same state, warm winters as opposed to cold and snowy ones. And Summer and Seth will only be like an hour away. I just wasn't ready to leave New Port behind totally just yet" She admitted.

He smiled. "I know what you mean" He said understanding. "So if you think about it I decided for many reasons" She said. "So I wasn't on the top of your list?" he said teasing.

"Maybe in the top three" she said with a laugh. He leaned into kiss her. "So am I first yet?" He said. "No but okay maybe your second on my list" She said with a smile teasing him.

"Now let's get back to the party Seth and Summer are waiting to hang out where not going to have many more nights like this. Well in New Port" She said pulling him up to his feet. "Lead the way" He said. She smiled and took his hand and he put his arm around her and they went off in search of their friends.

In the next chapter: Don't really no because this is as far as I got before the finale actually aired but definitely expect Ryan and Dawn interaction as she's departing New Port again.As well as a Jimmy and Marissagoodbye.And the fab four declare this Summer willbe the best yet!


	16. A Declaration of Summer

**Okay so I really meant to post this sooner. So this is the last chapter of this story. But fear not my explanation is at the bottom. But just as a reminder don't worry because there will be a sequel find out more about it at the end of this post. So here you go!**

**A declaration of Summer**

The night before they had basically spent it hanging out with each other no one wanting to go home they wound up staying up the night talking and having fun at the beach.

Around seven Ryan had been the first one to cave in . "Alright well I gotta get back to the Cohen's. My mom's leaving for the airport in like an hour" he said slowly moving from his spot in the sand.

Summer and Seth nodded. "Yeah and I have to go too. I promised my Dad we'd have breakfast before he set sail again" Marissa said. Ryan helped her stand.

"Coop you're dad sailed here? That's so cool" Summer said. They laughed. "That's my Summer" Seth said helping her up. She smiled. "So" they said.

"Yeah I should get home anyway" Summer said. "Yeah and I'm sure Kirsten and Sandy want to bug me about something" Seth said trying to be funny.

"Seth don't call them Kirsten and Sandy that's just weird" Ryan said joking. The girls smiled. "Look at that Ryan's humor as returned" Seth said.

"Come on Summer I'll drop you off at your house and I'll drop you off at the marina" Ryan said to Marissa. "Okay meeting up later?" Seth said looking around.

"The diner" Marissa said. "At 12 thirty which gives you guys both enough time for your goodbyes" Summer pointed out.

Ryan and Marissa smiled. "Let's go our parents await" Marissa said. Ryan grabbed her hand and Seth wrapped his arm around her and they headed to the range rover.

The boys got home twenty minutes after having already dropped the girls off. Seth went up to his room.

Ryan changed quickly and then came out looking for his mom. He found her in the living room.

"Hey" She said. He smiled. "Morning" he said. "You have fun at that graduation party of yours?" She said. "Yeah I actually did" he said with a laugh.

"Well that's good you deserve a little fun" She said. "Yeah so I got the car I could drive you to the airport" he said. "No that's okay I called a cab. Should be here any minute" she said.

He smiled sadly. "Right" he said. She walked over and hugged him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Know that always" she whispered into his ear.

He clutched onto her making the hug last a little longer. She wiped a few stray tears that had fallen and laughed nervously which only made Ryan smile.

"Would you look at me I'm becoming an emotional mess" she said joking. "We'll see each other you know that" he reminded her.

"Yeah like maybe this summer you could come down to Nevada with your friends have a little fun before College" She said. "Or I could come just to see my mom" he said.

She smiled. "The door's always open for you Rye" she said. He nodded. "And I mean that this time" She said. "I know" he said believing her. She nodded.

A horn honked. "Well there's my ride" she said. Ryan grabbed her bags and helped her out to the car. He threw them in the back seat and turned to look at his mother.

"So I guess this is it. This is goodbye" she said sadly. "It's not goodbye mom. You know where I am and I know where you are" he said. "Of course" she said.

"Come on give your son another hug" Ryan said trying to make light of the situation. Dawn laughed. "I love you Rye. You know that dontcha?" she said.

"Of course I know that. I love you too mom" he said. She smiled sadly. "Take care of yourself" She said. "You too" he said. "And call a lot I want to hear all about your summer and about College" she said.

"Of course I will" he said. "And if you ever need anything" she said. "I know where to find you" he said nodding. "I'll see you soon" she said.

"I'll see you soon" he said. She got in the cab and waved as Ryan waved watching the car go done the drive way sadly.

It was much like the first time she left no doubt each time both equally as hard for Ryan. He just hoped that things could be better from here on out. A hand to his shoulder broke his thoughts.

"So you know we got some time to kill before noon. A game of play station?" Seth offered. Ryan laughed. "Sure why not. We can sleep when we're dead right" Ryan said joking.

"I'm telling you Ryan you're on fire today with the jokes" Seth said. "Well I've had a lot of practice" Ryan said.

"No doubt my man" Seth said following him into the pool house while Sandy and Kirsten watched them with a smile.

"So breakfast was amazing" Marissa said. "I have gained talent in the cooking department" He said. She laughed. "You'll keep in touch. I want to hear all about freshman year" Jimmy said.

She stood up and hugged him. "I love you daddy" she said crying. "I love you too Marissa" he said. She looked at him.

"Hey this is supposed to be the best day of your life. You just graduated save your tears for when you need them. Today there's only room for happiness" Jimmy said.

She laughed at his attempt to cheer her up. "I'll call I promise" she said. "Good then I don't have to worry so much. Although it does put a load of my mind knowing Ryan's going to be close by" Jimmy said.

She smiled. "Dad I can take care of myself" she reminded him. "I never doubted that. It's just nice you're going to have a little of piece of home with you. Someone to lean on" He said.

She nodded. "Well Ryan's a good leaning post I guess" she said cracking a joke. Jimmy laughed. "I'm glad you guys are happy" he said. "Me too" she said.

"Well it's about that time kiddo" he said. This is what she dreaded. She clung to him again. "Promise to call next time when you want me to come home" Jimmy said.

"I promise dad" she said. "Good because I would really hate to have to miss your wedding or something as equally important" Jimmy said. "Never happen" She said.

"Alright well I'll call you in a few days. When I hit the next port." he said. "Be safe dad. I love you" she said. "I love you too Marissa" he said. She hugged him again. He kissed her forehead.

"Bye dad" she said tears starting to fall. "Bye Marissa" he said. She walked off the boat and down the dock as Jimmy watched her go. She looked back and waved and then continued on walking alone again.

She wiped a few tears away and looked up to see Summer standing at the end of the dock.

She smiled walking faster. Summer hugged her. "Aw I figured Ryan was busy" Summer said not wanting Marissa to have to do this alone. It was hard enough the last time for her and then she had Ryan.

"Thanks Sum" she said. "What are friends for? So you okay?" Summer said. She shrugged. "I know a way that could fix that" Summer suggested.

Marissa smiled knowing what was she was thinking and they practically ran to Summer's car.

The girls pulled into the drive way and parked. They walked into the Cohen house hold and went straight to the Pool house. "Look who I picked up on the docks" Summer said kidding.

The boys looked up. "Hey" they said. "So I thought we'd come find you guys start the hanging out a little early" Summer suggested. "Good idea" Ryan said. "Yeah let me go get my shoes" Seth said.

"I'll come with" Summer said leaving them alone. Ryan shut the game off and walked over to her. "So how was it?" he said. She released a breath. "Hard. Really hard" she said.

He looked at her. "But you know that because it was probably the same for you" she said. He nodded. "Yeah it wasn't easy that's for sure" he said. "When are things ever easy around here?" she said not really looking for an answer.

He nodded. "You okay? "He said. Some more tears fell. "Yeah I'm just going to miss him. That's all" she said. He hugged her. "You going be okay? Because we don't have to hang with Seth and Summer today we could do something else" he said.

"No besides my dad was right. I'm really glad we're going to have each other around next year" she said with a smile. "Definitely a good thing to think about" he said kissing her.

"Atwood, Coop let's go Cohen's waiting in the car" they heard Summer yell. They laughed. "The best Summer ever" she said. The best Summer ever" he said and they walked around and got in the car.

"You guys ready?" Summer said. Ryan looked to Marissa. "Yeah" they said. "Good because you guys this Summer is going to be the best Summer yet" Seth said.

"Definitely Cohen It's going to be all time" Summer said with enthusiasm. Ryan and Marissa laughed.

"Come on you guys. On the count of three where all in on this. One. Two. " Seth said. Ryan and Marissa looked at each other. "Three." Seth said. "This Summer is going to be the best Summer Yet" They said in unison.

Which was kind of corny but made them all bust out laughing causing smiles all around. Summer pushed Seth's shoulder in a playful way. "Alright step on it Cohen. Before we all starve to death" Summer said.

"Summer what's with the sarcasm? I'm hurt" Seth said joking. "Just drive you bean pole" she said with a laugh.

Ryan and Marissa counted silently it wouldn't be too long before they heard "What is this music?" She said "It's called Death cab" he said. "Really it's like one guitar and a whole lot of complaining" she said.

Ryan and Marissa smiled knowing that was going to happen. That's how it always was and how it always would be. Marissa leaned into Ryan. "Seth come on" Ryan said.

"Alright we're going" Seth said pulling away. "Thank god" Summer said and Marissa just laughed as they drove off to the diner as they would many times this Summer.

**A/N Okay so this is the last Chapter but fear not kids this is definitely not the end of this story. What College May bring? Will have a sequel that's going to fast forward a few months so that we could see the fab four embark on College and all that good stuff. So stayed tuned because The sequel is already in the works! Once again thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed my story and I really hope you stick with it. Just because High school's over for the fab four there's still College to explore. I really appreciate all the support and constant reviews and I'll see you soon with a new update! So definitely look out for the sequel!**


End file.
